A New Kind Of Love
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: A series of random one-shots and mini fics:Latest fic RAINDROPS ON ROSES... Maya's afraid of the thunder and Ethan soothes her in a shocking way
1. Snow In Summer MiloLeyla Spixie

**Snow In Summer**

_This is a short piece for the Christmas in July challenge the livejournal community ghffchallenge...I don't own GH and I don't own this happy little AU verse I write of_

* * *

Feeling the hot July sun beat down on her through the glass windows Emily Bowen Quartermaine clinic where she was spending her lone day off volunteering she sighed. Ever since the news broke out about Logan Hayes body being found outside mixed with the recent string of faulty drugs being administered the clinic was barely seeing patients.

Wiping a bit of sweat off her brow she sighed looking at the clock. Two PM, her shift didn't end until six and she was miserable.

Suddenly the door opened and she noticed a well dressed young man in his mid twenties. She had known he was tied to the mob and instantly thought someone was hurt because of this so she went into full fledge nurse mode.

"Mr. Giambetti what's wrong."

The young man smiled at her like he shared some kind of secret.

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because this is a clinic and you are...well."

"You can say it...tied to the business."

The young nurse nodded.

"Nobody is hurt," he said as he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt letting her get a glimpse of his well toned arms.

"Then what are you doing here."

"Well we kind of have this mutual friend."

"Ah Mr. Spinelli, what did he put you up to."

"Spinelli put me up to nothing; he merely suggested that I asked you out."

"You asked me out."

Milo bashfully nodded. The first and only girl he truly cared for was Lulu Spencer who all the while was just stringing him along.

Leyla smiled and nodded.

"So then is this you asking me out."

He shrugged.

"I don't know, is it? I'm kind of new at this."

"Well I'm off at six," she said laughing a bit.

"So say six thirty, the old ice skating rink by the pier."

Leyla nodded.

"It's a date Mr. Giambetti."

Milo nodded back as he headed out of the clinic.

"Yes," he whispered under his breath in celebration as he headed towards Kelly's.

--

Entering the diner he spotted Damian Spinelli who was feverishly typing away on his laptop while Maxie Jones was glued by his side.

"Hey Milo," Maxie said smiling.

"Maxie," the man said, "is your boyfriend working for business or pleasure."

"He's not my boyfriend," she said making her companions heart break like it did each day when she denied any romantic ties.

The young hacker pushed the hair out of his eyes and looked over at his friend.

"Bit of both actually," he said turning to Maxie as he was busily doing work for Crimson's website with her, "anyway did the lovely nurse Mir say yes."

"She said yes."

Spinelli clapped excitedly.

"So when do I need to be there."

"Well she'll be there at six thirty."

Spinelli nodded and gave his former rival thumbs up as he watched him leave with a spring in his step.

"What was that about?"

"If the Maximista is free this evening then come with the Jackal and you will find out," he said thinking he could kill two birds with one stone and possibly woo his fair Maxie while helping his other friend find romance.

--

The hours passed and although it was sweltering hot outside Leyla was most refreshed as she felt the coolness of the rinks air take over her as she watched the young man who invited her come our from the shadows two pairs of skates in hand.

"I'm glad you came."

"Well this is a date isn't it; anyway I must admit I'm impressed most guys would choose something like Jakes for the first time."

Milo nodded as he held out skates for her.

"Have you ever skated before?"

"All the time when I was a kid, I might be a bit rusty though."

"Don't worry, I skated in High School on the Hockey team but that was it."

Leyla smiled as she looked at him closer, decked in the same off white dress shirt though now accompanied by a pair of nice fitting jeans as opposed to his grey dress slacks from earlier. She hat to admit he was attractive when he was laid back, not that he wasn't attractive before. Slipping on the white sweater she held in her hand she then took the pair of skates from him and headed to the bench on the side of the ice to lace them up.

--

"What are we doing Spinelli, please don't tell me we're spying, and why did you tell me to dress warm it's like a zillion degrees outside."

Maxie was running her hands along the side of his plaid flannel jacket as he looked over to her.

"All shall be reviled in time."

She sighed nodding, knowing she could trust him as she headed toward the side entrance of the rink and watched him sneak inside immediately changing her mind about his dress code.

--

By now Milo and Leyla were on the ice trying to gain balance while Spinelli maneuvered his way inside a small room and proceeded to open up his laptop causing Maxie to roll her eyes when all of a sudden some soft music began to play.

The couple on the ice looked at each other surprised even though Milo knew Spinelli was doing this.

Maxie watched through the glass at the couple who was now dancing on the ice to the music.

"Spinelli I want to go skating."

"Hold on a second Maximista the Jackal needs to do just one more thing."

He punched a few codes and suddenly the room lit up with millions of multicolored lights which whimsically reflected off the ice.

"Alright now Maximista."

Maxie smiled and didn't question him not bringing his laptop back down.

-

"Wow this is amazing, all these lights it's like Christmas."

Milo smiled thinking Christmas in July how appropriate.

He then saw Spinelli and Maxie come into view and Spinelli give him thumbs up causing him to smile.

"What are you and Mr. Spinelli doing?"

"Nothing," Milo said innocently as he twirled Leyla around some more.

-

Spinelli looked at his watch as Maxie was finishing tying her laces.

"Spinelli what do you keep looking at your watch for."

"You'll see," he said getting on the ice and as klutzy as he was keeping complete and total balance, "in five, four, three, two."

Suddenly little white flakes began to fall from the ceiling of the room. As Leyla looked to Milo smiling.

"Now it's really like Christmas in July, this snow in summer is like something out of a fairytale and not something I'd expect on a first date."

"So you think it's too much then."

"Not so much too much..."

She paused shaking her head as flakes fell from her dark hair." It's perfect."

She smiled as she skated into his arms and they continued to twirl around the ice.

Meanwhile Maxie looked into Spinelli's deep ocean eyes and smiled.

"So you did all of this for Milo and Leyla."

He nodded.

"Well actually the Jackal didn't just do it for the fair nurse and the protector of the night he also did it for the Maximista as well."

"For me."

Spinelli nodded.

"I know you can only see me as a friend and I can try to accept this but I just wanted you to know that whatever happens I-I..."

"You you what...spit it out Spinelli."

It was then out of impulse he lifted her petite body up in his arms and kissed her as the snow began to fall.

'I love you Maximista," he whispered.

--

**THE END**


	2. Bait and Switch MiloLeyla Spixie

**Bait and Switch**

_Ok first I want to give total and complete credit of the plot idea to the lovely and uberly talented IlovetowriteSMP. I was in a mini slump and asked her to give me ideas to challenge me and this one jumped off the personal message and said 'write me' so I hope this does it justice. All other disclaimers apply don't own GH...sorry..._

_And so here it is part one of my Three Part MiloLeyla + Spixie fic 'Bait and Switch' Enjoy_

--

**Part 1: The Dilemma...**

The cool September air sent a shiver down his already cool skin as he made his way toward the Coffee Shop. He needed to seek some sage advice from his friend and mentor Stone Cold and was a bit saddened that he had left for the office before he woke up because the conversation was better suited for the apartment and not the office. This was the big question. He was going to ask Jason if the timing was finally right to put his heart on his sleeve and ask Maxie Jones out. After all it was almost a full month since his spleen was unceremoniously removed and his Maximista had surprisingly not run to another in the meantime though at the same time kept spouting the Best Friend line.

Peering into the glass of the shop he didn't expect to see however what he was seeing.

-

Inside the shop Maxie Jones was leaning against the counter dressed in something fabulous as always and drumming her perfectly pink manicured hand on the cool linoleum counter.

"S-so Maxie I was wondering," Sonny's bodyguard Milo Giambetti asked with a nervous tinge to his voice, "d-do you have a date yet to the wedding."

The wedding in question was that of Sonny Corinthos and Kate Howard.

"Not yet, why do you ask."

Milo shrugged.

"I don't know, I just thought that we're both in the wedding party, I mean it makes sense."

"Yea it does, and besides I never really noticed before."

Noticed what.

Maxie smiled and reached over brushing the side of his cheek with her free hand.

"You're kind of cute."

Milo blushed.

"Y-you think so."

"Yea, and after this wedding we'll see if we can't find you a girl that is unless we hit it off."

She winked flirtatiously.

Milo let off a nervous laugh wondering why before this moment of desperation that he had never noticed the police commissioner's daughter.

"So it's a date then."

Milo nodded.

Maxie's arms flung around him as Spinelli's face turned into a frown.

As Maxie came out Spinelli came in and their cool blue eyes locked in a stare.

"Spinelli."

"Maximista."

They smiled and went on there separate ways. Maxie to a dress fitting and Spinelli to Stone Cold.

However before Spinelli could make it to the office Milo placed his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Hey man so land a date for the big wedding yet."

"Nope, but I was actually about to ask Stone Cold if..."

Milo cut him off.

"Well man you won't believe who I asked."

"Try me."

"Maxie Jones."

Spinelli's heart sank to his stomach. No this couldn't be happening, his window of opportunity shattered within the blink of an eye.

"Maxie Jones, My Maxie."

"Wait your..."

Spinelli nodded.

"I knew you were talking to me about a girl you liked but I just assumed you meant Nadine."

"And why would you assume that."

"Well you did take her to the Black and White Ball."

"Which was like an entire year ago and lots of things have changed."

"I thought you detested Maxie."

"Like I said things change."

"I'm sorry man, I can cancel."

"No no it's probably for the best."

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean though my heart beats for the Maximista she is more suited for a guy like you."

"A guy like me."

"You know, the atypical hottie who just so happens to be in the wedding party already with her, it makes prefect sense really."

"So you're not mad."

"Oh the Jackal is most furious about this but I'm hiding it well."

Milo nodded as Jason popped his head into the room.

"Spinelli you wanted a word."

"Forget it Stone Cold."

Jason nodded and headed back into his office.

Milo then turned to Spinelli who was letting out a sigh.

"Maybe it's for the best; the Jackal would just ruin the nuptials anyway."

"He most certainly would not; you should go, have fun, ask someone out who knows."

"Yea who knows, though seeing the Maximista fall for you head over heels?"

"Now I highly doubt that."

Spinelli just chuckled as Leyla Mir entered the shop.

"Fine, I'll humor you."

Milo smiled and watched Spinelli walk over to where Leyla was standing in the doorway.

"Greetings Lovely Leyla."

She smiled her brilliant smile at him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jackal."

Spinelli let out the deep breath he was holding and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Tag your it."

Leyla gave him a confused deer in the headlights kind of look.

"Oh, I'm sorry the Jackal should elaborate."

Leyla nodded.

"Well, you see you once asked the Jackal to bale you out and be your escort for the nuptials of your family friend."

Leyla smiled and laughed.

"How can I forget, one of the best nights of my life?"

"Really."

"Yea huh."

"Well you see I'm kind of in a pickle myself now as it were."

"Are you asking me to be your escort to Sonny and Kate's wedding?"

"Yes, well unless you have other plans."

"No."

"No," Spinelli said with defeat in his voice.

"I meant no I have no other plans."

"Oh, so then it's a date."

Leyla nodded as Spinelli smiled.

So what if he wasn't going with his Maximista at least he was going with who in his opinion was the second prettiest woman in town.

Meanwhile Milo watched on and though it looked like Spinelli was happy to be going with the young nurse he knew his friends heart wasn't wholly in it, that somehow, someway he'd set things right and help his friend get the girl, his girl.

--

**TBC**

So like it so far?


	3. BnS Part 2

**Part 2: The Dance**

He had been to a few weddings since moving to Port Charles but none as lavish as the one he just went to then again considering the bride and groom could he expect anything less. Breathing out a sigh of relief that the I-dos were said without any jealous ex's objections or gunshots he diverted his eyes to the aisle and looked at the beautiful blonde in her designer bridesmaid dress. The shade of green of the gown complemented her skin tone perfectly and made her blonde curls stand out.

"She's beautiful isn't she," he mumbled to himself.

The beautiful brunette besides him simply nodded in agreement knowing full well his date was in love with another.

"And look at him with her."

He pointed to the young bodyguard dressed in a high end black suit arm linked with the blonde.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before Maximista and the Protector of the Night a perfect match. Well at least he's more worthy then most guys in this town and if I can't have her I guess Milo would work."

Leyla just nodded in agreement and followed the exiting guests out of the church.

Stopping outside she locked eyes with him.

He looked different, more put together then the last wedding they went to together. Maybe it was because he had more time to prepare she didn't know. He was dressed in a real nice suit of his own with a dark blue tie which made his beautiful deep ocean eyes look even deeper and more seductive then sweet. His hair was neatly brushed back off his face and he just had an overall glow about him.

"We don't have to go to the reception if you don't want. We can go to Kelly's, grab an Orange Soda or something."

He looked over to his exquisite looking dark haired date and shook his head. He looked at her blue silk gown which he suspected must have cost her a good two months of her nurse's salary and shook his head.

"And miss out on the party of the year, the Jackal thinks not, besides your looking too beautiful tonight to waste it with a simple Orange Soda."

Taking her hand he headed to his car, or rather Jason's mob mobile which he so graciously let him borrow for the evening.

--

Arriving at the hall for the reception moments later he looked around.

"Kate has really outdone herself," Leyla said.

Spinelli simply nodded taking in the scene spotting his Maximista in the corner laughing at something Milo just said sipping champagne.

Leyla tapped on his shoulder causing him to turn to her.

"So, do you want to dance?"

"I think it's customary to wait until the bride and groom take their first dance before the guests dance."

Leyla nodded thinking how she could be so stupid and nodded.

"Well, then..." she said trying to figure a way to distract Spinelli from the one that got away and enjoy himself, "there is an open bar, maybe they have Orange Soda."

"I think I'm going to stick to this," he said motioning to his glass of sparkling water.

Leyla nodded again as it was announced that Sonny and Kate had arrived.

Kate looked astounding in her reception gown and camera bulbs glistened around her as the couple made their way to the dance floor.

After engaging in their first dance as husband and wife the gests started to hit the floor and Spinelli looked over at his date.

"How would the Lovely Leyla like to have her dance now?"

Leyla smiled and reached out to take her hand as they began to glide across the floor with the other guests.

Maxie watched from Milo's side on the other side of the room. She was shocked to say the least that Spinelli glided across the floor like a pro, not tripping at all. It was like she didn't even know her best friend. She felt something but she didn't know what when a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?"

Maxie nodded taking Milo's hand and heading out to the floor as well.

The dance was fun and after it was over it was announced dinner was to be served.

Everyone took a seat, listening to the speeches, the toasts and all that sentimental jazz before settling down to a well catered meal.

When the meal was over the musicians came back and the music seemed to fill the room again. Maxie and Milo along with Leyla and Spinelli were two of the first couples besides the bride and groom to re-hit the floor.

As the two young couples got into close proximity Maxie looked up into Milo's sweet dark eyes and smiled.

"Do you mind?"

Milo shrugged knowing fair well that Spinelli loved Maxie and smiled.

Maxie grinned and took Spinelli's hand while Leyla took Milo's and they continued to dance.

"You look nice tonight Spinelli."

"And you Maximista look stunning as well."

Maxie smiled and silently allowed him to twirl her around the floor taking in his impeccable dancing skills first hand wondering why they hadn't danced together like this before.

Meanwhile Milo looked over to Leyla and smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because it's my fault you got roped into this."

"Got me into this..."

"Yes, I mean if I had known Spinelli liked Maxie before I asked her..."

"You must be like the only one besides Maxie who doesn't know Mr. Jackal liked her."

Milo chuckled.

"Yea probably."

"Anyway you don't need to apologize, I'm glad I was asked to come here tonight it's better then curling up on your night off with a pint of Ben and Jerry's like I always do."

Milo just nodded.

"So anyway I want to make it up to Spinelli."

"What do you mean make it up?"

"You know, set him up with Maxie, the whole bait and switch if you will."

"And how do you suppose you do something like that."

"I've actually been thinking about it all night."

"You have."

Milo nodded.

"Yes, I need you to convince Spinelli to man up and tell Maxie how he feels."

"And how is he supposed to do that when she's your date."

"I plan to lead her to the gazebo in an hour."

"How."

"I'll think of something."

Leyla smiled as Maxie and Spinelli headed back over to them.

"Thanks for letting me steal your date," Maxie said smiling to Leyla.

"Anytime."

Maxie smiled and took Milo's arm smiling asking for him to take her to the bar for a drink.

Milo nodded and looked over to Leyla and winked. She nodded and winked back.

"What was that about," Spinelli asked.

"You, Maxie."

"What about me and the Maximista."

Leyla let out a sigh.

"Spinelli you need to tell her how you feel, seize the moment."

"Don't you think I've tried, I was going to tell her right before I found out Milo asked her out?

Well I mean I was going to ask Stone Cold if I should but the thought was still there."

"Well I'm saying you don't need Sto-Jason's blessing, you need to just do it."

"Do it like now, tonight."

Leyla nodded.

"But she's with Milo."

"Don't worry about that, Milo's working on Maxie as we speak."

Spinelli stared at her intent on knowing more.

--

**TBC**


	4. BnS Part 3

**Part 3: The Confession**

Within the span of the next hour Leyla preceded to tell Spinelli how Milo was genuinely sorry that he asked Maxie out and that if he had known better he would never of did that and he was desperate to make it up to his friend. She told him that Milo was going to lead Maxie out to the gazebos and set up the perfect sinario for a moonlit confession of truth.

Meanwhile Milo was talking to Maxie about the situation.

"I shouldn't have asked you to be my date."

Maxie gave him an annoyed look.

"Please don't tell me you're not having fun because I am."

"No, I mean I'm having fun...it's just."

"Just, just what, I swear all you mob types are the same just spit it out already."

"I shouldn't have asked you out because I know a guy who...who."

Maxie gave him an icy glare.

"I know a guy who kind of likes you."

"Well many guys like me spit it out who is it, it's not that jerk Matt Hunter is it because I so don't want to touch that one with a ten foot poll."

"No I can assure you it's not Matt Hunter."

"Good then who is it."

Milo just looked at her. Like he was going to outright tell her Spinelli was hopelessly in love with her.

"I'm not going to say; just that it isn't Matt Hunter."

Maxie just nodded and began to rack her brain on who hew mystery man was.

--

Soon Maxie made her way out to the gazebo the chilly September air brushing against her bare shoulders causing a chill down her spine. Pulling her matching green shawl tight over her arms she let Milo's words sink in.

"I know a guy who kind of likes you."

She tried to list all the possibilities in her brain yet never coming up with the right one.

--

He stepped outside into the cool air and spotted her under the gazebo. The twinkling lights reflecting off of her giving her and otherworldly aura.

Making his way to the gazebo he said softly.

"Maximista."

She tilted her head to the side and took a look at him. A real look at him. She hadn't noticed before but all cleaned up like this Spinelli was kind of attractive not to mention he was the best sex she ever had and she had allot of sex in her twenty one years of life. Letting out a smile she spoke.

"Hey Spinelli what are you doing out her."

Not answering he climbed under the gazebo and looked at her pulling off his jacket.

"The Maximista looks kind of cold."

She took the coat form him and smiled.

"Thanks Spinelli."

Looking at him in just his dress shirt she could see the contours of his muscles why had she not noticed them before.

Their eyes locked as they stood in silence.

"Spinelli," she said as he called out "Maximista."

They laughed as the spoke in unison.

"Ladies first Maximista."

"Milo told me that there was a guy that like me and wanted to meet me."

"I know."

"You do, who is he Spinelli, don't hold out on me, It's Leo isn't it, you know he totally checks me out when I go visit Robin...no wait Dr's are all the same, is it Johnny, I know he isn't here but he could of crashed..."

Maxie was rambling as Spinelli shook his head.

"You don't get it do you Maximista."

Maxie just looked at him as his eyes looked at her with the same intensity as the night where she came to him for comfort aster Anthony Zacchara nabbed her all those months ago.

He gently placed his palm on her cheek brushing back a stray curl and in that moment she knew.

She watched him nervously move closer to her leaning in ever so slowly into a perfect kiss.

After what felt like forever he pulled back looking into her eyes never breaking his composure.

"I love you Maximista, I have for months, but I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?"

"I the- I was afraid you would of said no."

Maxie nodded. Truthfully she most likely would have said no four, two, heck even one month ago. It was in this moment however that she truly fell head over heels in love with her best friend.

"And your saying no now aren't you."

She touched his chin and smiled.

"What does this tell you?"

She leaned over and kissed him again with the same intensity that he kissed her. As they pulled back the sprinklers came on around the gazebo causing them to giggle.

"We should go inside; I don't want the Maximista to catch a cold."

Maxie nodded taking his hand and allowing him to lead her inside.

"Wait," Maxie said, "what about our dates."

Spinelli looked over to where Milo and Leyla were talking and laughing and smiled.

"Maximista I think that our dates are otherwise occupied."

Maxie nodded and headed into the room arm in arm.

The music suddenly stopped and it was time for the tossing of the bouquet and garter belt.

When Maxie caught the bouquet all eyes were on her. Her tousled blonde curls, her designer green dress and his dress jacket still on over her shoulders.

She smiled as all eyes looked to where Sonny was now pulling off Kate's garter belt. He watched as Kate whispered to her new husband who made an irritated face before throwing the belt in Spinelli's general direction. After catching it the band picked up to begin to play for the customary dance.

They both smiled like they were sharing some kind of hidden secret as they took there hands and began to glide across the floor, the perfect ending to the perfect evening and it was just the beginning of things to come.

--

**The End**


	5. Mystery Date MiloLeyla

**Mystery Date**

**_Alright this is my first piece I'm doing for SFF so I hope you all like it. As always I don't own GH and anything that resembles anything else is total coincidence._**

* * *

He didn't know why he had agreed to allow Spinelli to enter his name into that online dating program, sure he wanted to get out and have more of a social life, but yet at the same time with an impending mob war with Andre Karpov being with him could lead to something kind of lethal and he really didn't want that. Standing out in front of the Queen of Angels he began to fidget with his tie thinking back about what had occurred a few days prior...

--

Sitting at the bar at the Metro Court Hotel Milo Giambetti let out a sigh as a young man ran in, messenger bag over his shoulder and a smile spreading on his face.

"The Jackal has done it."

He looked at his friend wondering what he was talking about.

"Let me guess, you got Maxie to agree to be your date for the wedding."

"Well yea but that's not the point, the point is that I have found you the perfect date for the nuptials tomorrow."

"Who is it?"

"Like the Jackal is going to let you know."

Milo rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of a blind date?"

"Well yea but..."

"But nothing, you'll thank me later, anyway I've also set it up for the Valkyrie and Stone Cold to accompany each other and though I found the Valerie and her White Knight and Stone Cold and the Maternal one to be fine couples I really could see Stone Cold and the Valkyrie as more."

"Don't say that out loud."

"Why not."

Milo let out a sigh realizing that though Spinelli had been in town for almost two years now e still had allot to learn about the history of those that surrounded him.

"Well for starters I think if Carly had her pick of any man in this town she would pick Jason."

Spinelli raised his eyebrow.

"Really."

Milo nodded.

"And for the longest time my brother Max was in love with Carly."

"But he's with Diane now, you don't think that since the Valkyrie is free that."

"God I'm crossing my fingers that doesn't happen."

Spinelli then took a deep breath wondering what kind of a Pandora's Box he and Maxie had opened with the whole online dating idea.

"But you're still on for this date."

Milo nodded.

"Just tell me the when and the where."

"Well the wedding is at Queen of Angels so I was thinking that the four of us could meet out front and sit together."

Milo smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

--

He was fighting with his tie outside of the Queen of Angels regretting his decision of this blind date thing when a figure caught his eye.

He had seen her running about around town before and had thought she was kind of hot but so out of his league, well if he had a league that was. Her deep purple dress clung to her slender body and her dark features were somewhat seductive. Making her way up the steps she smiled at him.

"Mr. Giambetti," she said in her exquisite sounding accent as he nodded, "You look amazing."

Milo blushed at the complement as he took the dark haired beauty's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Why thank you Nurse Mir."

The woman let out a small laugh as she began to blush.

"Please call me Leyla."

Even her name sounded beautiful.

"Leyla," he replied as the sound of footsteps headed up the stone steps.

"Mr. Jackal you clean up real well."

Maxie gave Leyla a jealous glare with her icy blue eyes as she began to straighten Spinelli's collar.

"I know doesn't he?"

She kissed his cheek as he blushed a bit before looking at his friends.

"So, does my friends approve in the Jackal's meddling of their love lives."

Milo and Leyla both grinned and nodded.

"We approve," they both said simultaneously and laughed.

"Shall we go in," Leyla said.

Milo nodded as the four friends entered the church.

--

**THE END**

**_I hope you liked the Challenge was to create a piece with the following words: seductive, lethal, and dress_**


	6. Non Judging Breakfast Club Ensamble fic

**Non Judging Breakfast Club**

**Ok so this idea came before the Maxie/Lulu scene happened today but that scene made my muse want to write this piece more...the title comes from a quote in the Gossip Girl Episode 'Women on the Verge' and all ideas are mine any similarities are strictly coincidence...oh and yes I don't own GH...**

**

* * *

**

She curled up on the stiff and sterile linens of her room in Shadybrook. She thought she was making progress, getting better that was up until a week ago when she got a massive reality check.

Her brothers entered her mother's room to see their mother Laura in a catatonic phase and after what seemed like hours of coaxing her to wake up Lulu Spencer was told what she kind of knew was the inevitable truth. That it was all in her head, her mother, and the specialist everything. She was crazy and it didn't seem like it was getting any better anytime soon.

She leaned over flipping through the latest US Weekly that Carly had dropped off along with a letter from Johnny saying he missed her. She rolled her eyes, if he missed her so much why then didn't he come to see her.

Putting that thought out of her mind she heard a knock on her door.

Thinking it would be one of her brothers or a doctor she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Come in," she said unenthusiastically as since she stopped seeing the delusions of her mother for there wasn't anyone who was making her happy. This was until she saw his face standing there.

Never in a million years would she even dream of this particular guest coming to see her and she feared it was another delusion after all she hadn't really spoken to Milo Giambetti, a man who once crushed on her since the Summer of 2007 and since now it was the Fall of 2008 the idea that he still held a torch for her would be nonsense.

"M-Milo," she stammered looking into his deep eyes.

Watching him nod as he stepped toward the center of the room he smiled.

"Are you real or am I just dreaming you too?"

He held out his arm to her.

"You can pinch me if you want to."

Lulu let out a laugh.

"I could touch her and she wasn't real so what difference would it make if I could touch you."

He looked at her confused as she sat up to get a better look at him.

"You haven't heard Milo, I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy, you're just scared."

"Hello, the reason I was put her was because I had visions of Logan, and then I imagined that my mother was recovering."

Milo nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"May I," he said holding out his arms.

Lulu just nodded allowing her friend to embracing her and for the first time feeling somewhat safe as his hands ran through her hair.

"I brought you something," Milo said pulling back, "I mean it's nothing really but I used to, and well still love to do these."

He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a book of mad libs.

"Mad Libs, god I remember doing these when I was younger...thanks Milo."

"So, do you think I'm real now?"

She nodded.

"So, anyway how have you been?"

"Busy, you know my dad's in town."

"Your dad."

Milo nodded not wanting to think about his personal drama and only wanting to think about her.

"But that's not important really...what's important is you and your recovery."

Lulu faked a smile.

"Please I'm sick of hearing about my recovery, I need a distraction."

Milo picked up the book from the bed.

"Do you want to?"

Lulu grinned.

"Sure," she said feeling seemingly normal for the first time in a long time flipping the book open to one called My Dream Man.

"Ok," Milo said first we need an adjective.

"Hmmm," Lulu said pausing, "shiny."

Milo smiled.

"Ok then the next adjective should be... fashionable."

"Fashionable," Lulu said letting out a giggle now as they continued to go back and fourth a few more times on filling in words.

They were about halfway through with the game when there was another knock on the door.

"I see the original Blonde One has company," Spinelli said, "The Jackal can come back at another time."

Lulu grinned seeing another friend that seemed to of had forgotten her long before her time of need.

"Nonsense Spin the more the merrier."

"Yea man, here come finish this mad lib with us...we need a body part."

Spinelli grinned.

"Spleen," he said letting out a laugh at the irony now that he was spleen less due to a hit and run, not that the blonde or the protector of the night was even aware of that.

"Spleen it is, Lulu your turn...Adverb."

Lulu nodded.

"Wrongly."

They continued to fill the book up.

"Alright," Milo, "Lulu last word is up to you..."

"Alright is it another noun or..."

"Nope...Male in the Room."

Lulu held her hands to her face and let out a sigh.

"No, no, no...it's just like that spring all over again when you two fought over me with Dillon."

Milo smiled as he reached into his pocket.

"What about you flip a coin, heads write me tales right Spinelli."

Lulu nodded as she turned around and flipped a coin as she scribbled into the book the winning name.

"Shall I now do the honors?"

Both men nodded as she read:

My "Dream Man" should, first of all be very shiny and fashionable. He should have a physique like Johnny Depp, a profile like Lindsay Lohan, and the intelligence of a/an Duck. He must be polite and must always remember to commiserate my bed, to tip his business and to take my spleen when crossing the street. He should move wrongly, have a/an hungry voice, and should always dress undividedly. I would also like him to be a/an overwhelming dancer, and when we are alone he should whisper modest nothings into my heart and hold my abusive flower. I know a/an dispute is hard to find. In fact the only one I can think of is Milo

The two of them let out a laugh as the young bodyguard gave her a hug.

"I'm going to let you have some time with Spinelli now alright."

She nodded.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his ear before he left leaving her with Spinelli.

--

"So, where shall the Jackal begin?"

--

**TBC**

**--**

**Reference Mad Lib used is found the following website www (dot) madglibs (dot) com**


	7. NJBC Part 2

**Non Judging Breakfast Club**

**Ok so this idea came before the Maxie/Lulu scene happened today but that scene made my muse want to write this piece more...the title comes from a quote in the Gossip Girl Episode 'Women on the Verge' and all ideas are mine any similarities are strictly coincidence...oh and yes I don't own GH...**

**--**

"So, where shall the Jackal begin?"

Lulu just grinned. For as much as she wanted Spinelli to be her friend she had no clue when the last time they had a genuine conversation that didn't involve her warning him about Maxie and her misgivings.

"First of all tell me why have you not been here to see me."

"Well, as it were the Jackal was in an accident."

"But you seem fine."

"I may look fine however alas the Jackal's spleen is now non existent."

"I'm so sorry."

"The original Blonde One doesn't need to apologize for the Jackal."

Lulu nodded as she looked at him, he seemed different somehow and not just because he had finally gotten a haircut.

"Something else is going on Spinelli, I may not be a genius but I can tell."

Spinelli blushed a bit before reaching into his messenger bag.

"Hold that thought, before I forget."

He smiled pulling out an IPod and handed it to her.

"The Jackal has filled it with songs he remembers that you liked and well Maximista helped pick some new song that you might like as well."

Lulu smiled as she shook her head.

"So you're still with Maxie huh."

Spinelli nodded.

"Maximista now resides in the confines of Casa De Stone Cold."

"Maxie's living in the penthouse."

Lulu didn't hate Maxie as much as she used to but still that didn't mean she wasn't wary of Maxie's intentions with her friend.

"Allot has changed with the Maximista and the Jackal."

"Define allot."

"Well besides getting to know each other in the biblical sense..."

"Wait...you slept with Maxie."

"It was a one time thing, forget I said anything."

Lulu shook her head.

"You started it Spin...I want details."

"Well I don't wish to upset you...it was right after well the incident with the Unworthy One and well..."

Lulu nodded.

"Say no more," Lulu said knowing of Maxie's love them and leave them mentality yet at the same time could tell something was different about this time.

"So, what else is new?"

"Well you missed the fashionista wedding."

Lulu nodded.

"I know," she said waving the magazine from beside her at him, "Carly gave me the latest copy of US."

Spinelli nodded. Though he was with Maxie he still didn't get the whole obsession with Celebrity Drama.

"Maximista actually was on her way to pick up photos for us to show you."

"Us, so are you dating now."

Spinelli blushed and nodded as at the wedding the young couple had talked and became officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yes we are."

"And don't go telling him what a bad idea seeing me is," Maxie said from the doorway as she entered the room putting her arm around Spinelli and giving him a kiss on his cheek before placing a paper bag on the bed smiling.

--

**TBC**


	8. NJBC Part 3

**Non Judging Breakfast Club**

**Ok so this idea came before the Maxie/Lulu scene happened today but that scene made my muse want to write this piece more...the title comes from a quote in the Gossip Girl Episode 'Women on the Verge' and all ideas are mine any similarities are strictly coincidence...oh and yes I don't own GH...**

**--**

"Maxie," Lulu said smiling, "you didn't tell me when you came a few weeks ago that you liked Spinelli and now I hear you're a couple."

Maxie grinned.

"You never asked, anyways I brought the pictures here take a look."

She handed Lulu an envelope from the drug store containing photographs of Sonny and Kate's wedding.

"And I also got you some of that Iced Tea you like."

Lulu took the bottle and opened it smiling as she mouthed a thanks to her former foe before looking over at the door.

"Milo if you want to come back in now you can."

The young bodyguard blushed as he smiled slinking back into the room.

"Did you listen in the whole time," Spinelli asked his face turning all shades of red not wanting the protector of the night to of known about his sex life, well at least not by way of eavesdropping.

Milo shook his head.

"Actually I was just taking a walk around the grounds, Lulu have you been out to the gardens they seem quite lovely."

She nodded as she began to tear.

"With my mom," she said.

Maxie and Milo knew about Laura now first hand while Spinelli must have been told by Maxie because he didn't seem to flinch about it.

"It's alright Lulu your going to get through this," Maxie said ,"I'll say it before and I'll say it again I need you back at Crimson to be the thorn in my side."

Lulu let out a small smile.

"There is the smile the Jackal knows and loves."

Lulu nodded.

"But I've done horrible things," she said looking over to Milo who she had no clue if he knew the truth about her killing Logan or not, "and besides I'm crazy remember."

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem right, and I'm sure that if you get well enough Dr. Winters can find some out patient program at General Hospital right Spinelli."

"Maximista is most assuredly right."

Maxie grinned.

"And besides, we've all done horrible things before right guys."

Milo nodded.

"I essentially kill people for a living."

"And I the Jackal used to not only be a pot head but worked for Evil Al and the minions of darkness."

All eyes then turned to Maxie waiting to see what one of her mishaps she'd revel.

"And I'm Maxie Jones; I mean I have a list of indiscretions, most of them sexual that read like Jason Morgan's rap sheet..."

She paused and looked at her boyfriend.

"No offence."

"None taken Maximista."

"What I'm trying to say Lulu is that were all friends here, consider us like the Non Judging Breakfast Club or something."

"I like the sound of that," she said smiling thinking that this was just like old times. Well not the company so much but the feeling of happiness which seemed almost foreign until mere hours ago.

Maxie simply smiled as she watched Lulu pull out the book that Milo had given her.

"So who wants to do another?"

The group smiled as Lulu flipped to one titled Personal Ad.

"Alright Maxie give me an adjective."

She sat in silence as Spinelli whispered in her ear.

"A word of description."

"Oh," Maxie said, "hmmm erect."

Spinelli turned fifty shades of red at Maxie's comment as the gang began to chuckle and spent rest of the afternoon hanging out while outside Johnny Zacchara couldn't resist to sneak a peek through the glass despite the fact he wasn't allowed to see his girlfriend smiling at the fact that she was having a good time which meant that hopefully he'd get to be with her again soon.

--

**THE END**


	9. Id Rather Be With You MiloMaxie

**I'd Rather Be With You**

_Alright I am saying now DO NOT FLAME ME I've been mulling over doing another Milo/Maxie fic (I previously hinted them in my story Second Chances) I AM Still a Spinelli/Maxie shipper but I am not exclusive by any means to writing only them. I don't own GH but love to take the characters out of my Box of Pain to play every now and then. Song used is I'd Rather Be With You by Vanessa Hudgens..._

* * *

Spinelli entered the Corinthos Morgan coffee house and headed to the back office. He looked at the man who stood by the door in a well pressed suit and smiled at him.

"Is Stone Cold Back yet."

The man shook his head.

"As far as I know Jason's still on his trip."

"Good," the younger of the two men nodded as he wiped a stain of his messy brown hair out of his eyes and followed the guard to the office.

"I brought you an orange soda, figured you want."

"The Jackal thanks his faithful friend the protector of the night for his gesture."

Milo Giambetti nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

"So Spinelli was there a reason you wanted to talk to me."

Spinelli shrugged. Ever since the spring of 2007 when the duo had been vying for Lulu Spencer's affections they had become good friends though not many people would know it. Due to conflicting schedules that kept most of their contact to the cyber world as Milo was busy working as Sonny's bodyguard and driver putting his life on the line while Spinelli was finding the real text message killer and then trying to impress Maxie Jones.

"Well, I've been thinking Milo, your one of my few guy friends and..."

"If it is some undercover PI scheme that would involve me dressing in drag or something you can forget it right now."

Spinelli let out a laugh.

"Why Milo, the Jackal thinks you would make a fetching lass if I do say so myself."

Milo rolled his eyes not knowing what to think as Spinelli began to break the awkward silence.

"It's about the dazzling Maximista."

"Did you say dazzling?"

"Stone Cold had that same reaction."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"It's different Milo, I mean when we were all falling over Lulu the feeling I had then wasn't as intense as it is now...Maxie is the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without her in my life."

"And she..."

"Regrettably sees the Jackal as her friend, am I doomed to be just that Milo...a friend."

Milo shrugged wondering if Spinelli had asked the blonde his intentions or was just assuming because he wouldn't put it past the young hacker to jump to conclusions.

"Have you asked Maxie how she felt."

"Well...no..but she's made it clear on several occasions that I'm her best friend, I doubt she wants to be anything more."

"Well then ask her."

"I just can't go up to her and say Maximista do you care for the Jackal."

Milo nodded. He knew that if there was one thing that his good friend lacked in it was confidence. Then again who was Milo to judge? He had been painfully single since High School and even that was a pity date because Max refused to let him miss out on his Senior Prom.

"Why don't you ask her for me Milo?"

"M-me."

"Yea, I mean look at you, you're the kind of guy who seems like the Maximista's type."

"And what's that supposed to mean."

"You're well built, and carry a fire arm, and could be a real bad ass if you wanted to."

"Y-you think I could be a bad ass," Milo said smiling.

Spinelli nodded.

"All I'm saying is ask Maxie out on a date. Get to know her and see if she is interested in the Jackal."

"And."

"And...I'll plan a run in with you guys at a public local and then well I haven't thought it out that far but I'm sure it will work."

Milo let out a sigh. Sure he wanted a social life and though these weren't the pretences he wanted he really was intrigued by this idea.

"So, when and where do you want this date, and more importantly what if Maxie rejects me?"

"Again didn't think it thought..."

--

A few hours later Milo entered Kelly's diner to pick up dinner for him and his brother when he spotted the blonde sitting at a table reading some trashy novel and relaxing after a hard days work at Crimson. He never really noticed before how cute the police commissioner's daughter was with her blonde bob of curls and designer wardrobe.

"Hey Milo," Mike said from behind the counter, "your order will be ready shortly."

He nodded at the older man and made his way over to the young woman's table.

"Eh hmm," he coughed to get her attention.

She looked up and spotted him. Letting out a smile she couldn't help but realize just how hot Sonny's bodyguard was.

"Hey, Milo right, you were Georgie's friend."

Milo just nodded. He wasn't really Georgie's friend really they really just had a mutual acquaintance in Spinelli though he did go to her funeral where he witnessed first hand the feisty blondes tirade against her own mother.

"Maxie, I know this might sound a bit forward but..."

He paused taking a deep breath thinking he should of rehearsed this allot more.

"But," Maxie said drumming her nails impatiently.

"But, I was kind of wondering would you like to go out with me Friday night."

"Friday is date night Milo, not that my social calendar had been full since Coop died."

"I suppose this could be a date...well if you want it to be."

Maxie smiled.

"Of coarse...anyway Mac is working at the station late on Friday so you won't have to worry about him grilling you."

Milo let out a sigh of relief.

"The thought never crossed my mind."

Maxie smiled clapping her hands together.

"So, where do you plan on taking me so I can make sure I dress accordingly?"

"I was thinking dinner then maybe head to Catacomb."

"It's a date, so pick me up at seven."

"Seven it is."

Maxie scribbled down her address on a napkin as Mike called Milo to tell him his order was up.

--

Maxie watched the young guard leave and wondered why she had never pursued him before while Milo called Spinelli telling him the plan was set; keeping out the part that he kind of liked the fair Maximista as well.

_He sends a friend  
To ask me if I'm interested  
I see you coming my way with a smile_

--

Friday Night Arrived as Milo headed to the Police Commissioners Brownstone. He looked over his chosen outfit and smiled a bit. He was so used to wearing suits on the job he liked the idea of being more lax on this date as he wore just a pair of kaki dress pants and a cream colored dress shirt with the first few buttons undone. Thinking it was too much he began to re-button his shirt just after he rang the bell.

It was at that moment Maxie showed up dressed in a simple yet sexy red dress with matching heels.

"Keep them un done," she said reaching for his chest, her body tightening at the touch of his abs.

Pulling back fast she hoped her face wasn't turning the same shade of her dress as he took her arm like the true gentleman he was and led her to the car.

"So Sonny lets you drive his car on your night off," Maxie said eyeing the Black Bentley in the Driveway.

Milo shook his head in shame. Sonny would truthfully have his head if he knew his car was being used for pleasure and he prayed to god an enemy didn't set up a car bomb on them while they were out. In truth he knew she'd reject him immediately when she saw the dingy car he drove.

"N-no."

"Man you are dangerous," she said seductively as he got her door for her, "so, where are we eating at."

"Well there is this Chinese Place downtown."

Maxie nodded. She knew the one, she ordered take out for her and Mac from there all the time.

--

They got to the restaurant and took a seat. After placing their orders Maxie looked at Milo curiously.

"Milo, why is it that I don't see you out much."

Milo blushed he knew this question was coming.

"It's not that I don't want to have a social life, it's just well."

"Sonny, man he's such a bully, no offence, I mean Spinelli goes on and on about Jason and his secret pain which between you and me is totally about a girl and I'm rambling..."

Milo smiled. He truthfully thought it cute when she rambled.

"I don't mind the rambling."

Maxie smiled.

"But anyway speaking about Spinelli."

"Nice change in subject Milo."

Milo grinned.

"What do you think about him?"

"He's my best friend; I mean seriously I don't know what I'd do without him. He brought me back from a dark place by encouraging me into throwing my energy into the positive."

"You mean Crimson."

Maxie nodded.

"I mean I could have thrown myself in another self destructive sex charade but not with Spinelli on my shoulder, he's like my conscience."

Milo nodded.

_You say He's the guy, you caught his eye  
But he's afraid to come over he's a little shy so,  
Why don't you come talk for a while?_

Through out Dinner Maxie and Milo got to know each other more and as they did the more they began to fall for each other.

The waiter placed the bill on the table along with fortune cookies.

Maxie smiled.

"This may sound a bit hokey but back when Georgie was alive she would always make us open up our cookies to read our fortunes even if we didn't wish to eat them."

"Sounds good to me," Milo said holding out the cookies, "ladies first."

Maxie nodded picking up a cookie and reading her fortune to herself.

**Someone is interested in you. **

Maxie let out a sly grin as Milo looked at her.

"Care to share with the class."

"Nope, Georgie also said that if you read it out loud it won't come true."

"Kind of like birthday wishes."

"Exactly."

Milo smiled opening up his own cookie.

**A pleasant surprise is in store for you.**

"What did yours say Milo."

"I'm not telling."

He grinned and went to pay the bill making sure he kept his fortune with him so she wouldn't sneak a peek.**  
**

_But I see your smile baby  
The messenger my take the prize  
And you see the look in my eyes_

--

They headed out of the restaurant and back toward the car. As he felt her eyes look upon him as he began to drive to the club the sense of guilt set in. He shouldn't have let Spinelli talk him into this, not when he kind of was crushing on Maxie and after dinner he could tell she was crushing on him too.

_I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you_

_**TBC**_


	10. IRBWY Part 2

**_I'd Rather Be With You_**

_Alright I am saying now DO NOT FLAME ME I've been mulling over doing another Milo/Maxie fic (I previously hinted them in my story Second Chances) I AM Still a Spinelli/Maxie shipper but I am not exclusive by any means to writing only them. I don't own GH but love to take the characters out of my Box of Pain to play every now and then. Song used is I'd Rather Be With You by Vanessa Hudgens..._

* * *

The pulled up at Catacomb as the sound of music echoed from the inside of the club.

"Allow me," Milo said getting out of the car and opening Maxie's door yet again.

She sighed.

She defiantly loved the chivalrous behavior displayed by her date, none of the guys she was with before had been one to pull out chairs and hold doors. Well sure Jesse did on occasion but he didn't seem to make a habit of it like Milo did.

Taking his hand they made their way toward the club and were immediately let in, the bouncer winking at Maxie as they went through the door.

"So, do you want to find a spot on the couches and talk some more," Milo asked as Maxie shook her head.

"We talked at Dinner, I want to dance."

Milo smiled at her as he turned to the floor. Sure he knew how to dance, heck his mother had forced him into taking ballroom class with her at the community center as a teenager but the site of all the people in the club gyrating beneath the neon lights of the club kind of unsettled him, especially with the thought of Maxie Jones being the one pressed up against his body.

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper already Giambetti."

She took his hand and led him toward the floor grinding her body against his.

He felt an strange yet soothing sensation as her body pressed against his and he liked it though it was majorly taboo and he knew he'd be going to confession for it come Sunday.

'Well at least the priest will get a change from hearing I shot at a man,' he thought to himself as they moved some more.

Soon he was getting into the grove of the music and moving right along with her.

She felt his toned body press up against hers and her borrowed heart began to flutter and she wondered if this would be something hazardous to her health, did she even care. She gently began to caress his cheek with her soft hand and wanted to kiss him right there when the sight of a familiar figure appeared from the corner of her eye.

Milo spotted the same figure and took a step back hoping his date wouldn't notice the sudden change in actions. He didn't under any circumstance want his best friend to find out he was falling for his girl.

"Hi Spinelli," Milo said casually as the young hacker ran over to the duo looking pretty sharp himself dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a green polo shirt causing Maxie to smile.

"Milo, Maximista, what are you doing here," Spinelli said playing dumb as he knew exactly the reason for the two being together at the night spot.

Maxie smiled at her best friend.

"We're on a date Spinelli."

He smiled and turned to his friend.

"Milo do you mind if I steal your date for a dance."

Milo shrugged while Maxie shook her head.

"Actually my heart is racing which probably isn't good."

Spinelli nodded knowing of Maxie's heart condition.

"Well then why doesn't Maximista go find a seat and the Jackal will procure us some cool refreshing beverages."

Maxie nodded as Spinelli took a few steps away before turning back.

"Alcoholic or non."

"Non," Maxie said.

_It's you and me  
But then you call him over  
And your buddy makes three  
I know you're just trying to do right_

Spinelli returned a few moments later with a sparkling water for her and an Orange soda for himself.

"I didn't know what you wanted Milo so I didn't get you anything."

"That's fine," Milo said getting up from the table to get a drink feeling he could humor Spinelli by giving him a few moments alone with Maxie to see what she said.

"The Maximista looks striking this evening."

Maxie smiled at the complement.

"Thank you Spinelli, anyway you don't look so bad yourself. Have I ever told you green is my favorite color on you."

"Maximista has told the Jackal this once or twice," he replied, nodding as he though that this was precisely the reason he chose the shirt in the first place.

"So Spinelli, what brings you out to Catacomb tonight, do you have some hot date of your own."

"Me, a date," he said letting out a small chuckle not noticing her eyes wandering to where Milo was standing by the bar looking over at the couple.

Taking in a breath Maxie smiled as he continued.

"No, the Jackal merely just wanted to get out, Stone Cold is still on business and I was sick of looking at the four walls of my regrettably pink room."

Maxie nodded as she shifted her attention back toward her friend and placed her hand on his giving him goose bumps while she felt nothing at all.

"Spinelli we need to get you a girl, you know have you ever tried online dating, I mean I'd never try it but I here some sites are quite reliable."

"I'll look into that," he said feeling a bit crushed. He could only assume she had given Milo the same song and dance she was giving him, "anyways the Jackal doesn't want to impose on your date any longer so he'll take leave."

"Goodnight Spinelli, call me tomorrow we'll talk alright."

Spinelli nodded as Maxie gave him a hug and he took his orange soda and headed out.

_A glance, a touch  
Try not to stare just a little too much  
Baby, it's impossible to fight  
_

After Spinelli left Maxie began to eye the dance floor.

"Care to take me for another round around the floor."

Milo nodded and headed out onto the floor letting their bodies move to the rhythm of the music for a few more songs before deciding to call it a night.

As they got into the car they sat in the parking spot as Milo looked at Maxie a saddened expression on his face.

"Milo what's wrong."

"I've done something terrible."

"Please don't tell me your feeling some kind of remorse from staling the Bentley, I can totally tell Sonny it was my idea and if he fires you I can so tip my dad off on something or other."

"It's not the Bentley Maxie, Sonny will get over it Max does it all the time anyways."

"Then what is it."

Milo let out a sigh. He couldn't do this with a guilty conscience.

"This date."

"It was unexpected, in a good way."

Milo smiled.

'That it was' he thought thinking back to his fortune about a pleasant surprise waiting him and falling for Maxie Jones was defiantly the most pleasant of surprises.

"I need to confess."

Now it was Maxie who smiled thinking of her own fortune that someone was interested in her. This was it, Milo was going to confess he had this crush on her she just knew it.

"Spinelli."

"What about Spinelli."

"Spinelli asked me to ask you out so that I could see if you liked him and..."

"And you only asked me because of that."

"Yes...well no...well at first..."

"Go on, I'm loving this story."

"Truth is, I kind of like you myself Maxie, I mean is it selfish for me to like the same guy my friend does."

"It means you have good taste. Anyway wait a minute when you say Spinelli likes me you mean he..."

"Like likes you...yea."

"Man I feel like an idiot, leading him on when to me he's like a brother to me you know...filling the void Georgie left only more so because he's the first real friend I've ever had."

"It's alright Maxie."

"No it's not alright, because I kind of feel guilty Milo because I think I may be falling for you."

"You are."

Maxie nodded as they headed back to the Commissioners house chatting about the revelation they just had.

_Best of intentions  
Do you really wanna give me away  
I'll take this moment to say _

They pulled up to the commissioner's house and Mac's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Looks like he's still at the station, hopefully it's not cause of your boss."

Milo nodded.

"Hopefully."

Maxie smiled.

"So, now what are we a couple or..."

Milo shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, I've never really had a girlfriend before."

"Now I find that hard to believe."

"What can I say, I'm painfully shy."

"Sonny Corenthos's bodyguard, shy."

"That's why I mostly stick to the driving while Max does the guarding."

Maxie let out a chuckle.

"Well yes you're my boyfriend I guess, though."

"Though."

"My dad is going to be pissed."

"Forget your dad what about Spinelli."

Maxie placed her pointer finger on her temple.

"Hmm...well I've snuck around my dad with guys tons of times, I mean it was a good four or five months till he even knew about Coop."

"But Spinelli."

"I don't know, I guess we let him down gently, when the time is right."

"And in the meantime."

Maxie smiled as she leaned over to give her date a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Mr. Giambetti."

He let out a small laugh, shaking his head as he looked into her sparkling cerulean eyes.

"Goodnight Miss Jones."

_I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you_

**TBC**


	11. IEBWY Part 3

**I'd Rather Be With You**

_Alright I am saying now DO NOT FLAME ME I've been mulling over doing another Milo/Maxie fic (I previously hinted them in my story Second Chances) I AM Still a Spinelli/Maxie shipper but I am not exclusive by any means to writing only them. I don't own GH but love to take the characters out of my Box of Pain to play every now and then. Song used is I'd Rather Be With You by Vanessa Hudgens..._

* * *

Monday morning came and Maxie headed into the coffee house and immediately spotted him standing by the office door. She could tell he spotted her too as he smiled at her across the room causing her to smile back.

"Whatever she wants is on the house," Milo said from across the room.

"That won't be necessary."

"It most certainly is."

Maxie grinned and waited for her and Kate's coffee order before putting what she would have paid for the drinks in the tip jar.

Flashing a smile at the bodyguard she knew she defiantly made an impression on him. Meanwhile he wished he could do more then comp her coffee but they needed to keep things on the down low at least for the moment which was killing him for the share fact he had never had a real relationship before.

-

Later that afternoon he somehow made his way toward the Metro Court where the crimson offices were held and was waiting in the lobby as she came off the elevator at the end of the day.

"Milo are you here to see Carly or do I have a stalker on my hands."

Milo grinned his sheepish grin which melted her in ways that she never dreamed of as he spoke.

"And what if I said I was stalking you."

She bit her lip and looked around, no sigh of Spinelli or anyone that might tip him off on what was about to happen. She leaned in and gave him a kiss throwing him for a loop.

"Well then yes I am stalking you, I'd stalk you to the ends of the earth for what just happened to happen again."

"Really."

Milo nodded as Maxie looked around and kissed him again. She could defiantly get used to this and she could tell by his actions that he could as well.

"So, do you want to do something more then making out in the Metro Court Lobby?"

"Y-you mean like a second date," Milo said as although he was trying to keep his cool he just couldn't, he was a ball of nerves.

Maxie nodded.

"Like tonight."

"Like right now, I mean we could grab a bite at Kelly's."

"Kelly's, I thought you were all for sneaking around."

Maxie smiled.

"Oh ye of little faith."

--

They arrived at the diner and Mike came over to greet them.

"Maxie, Milo hi, did you come here together or was this a pleasant coincidence."

"Coincidence," Maxie said before Milo had time to come up with an answer.

Mike nodded as he watched the two of them head to a table.

"Your usual guys."

They nodded and Mike headed to the kitchen loving the predictability of his regulars as the young couple smiled.

"Maxie wow, you weren't kidding when you said you had a plan."

She grinned and bobbed her head allowing her blonde curls to bounce around and glisten under the diner's lights.

"So how was your day," Maxie asked as she began to play footsie with him from under the table.

Milo smiled liking her game.

"It was a good, no major threat which is a plus."

Maxie smiled knowing that she was risking her heart yet again with Milo seeing that he was in the line of fire with being in the mob but she dated two cops, three if you counted her brief dalliance with Lucky Spencer in the summer of 2006 so she was prepared for whatever it was to come.

-

They enjoyed that evening of playing they were friends when they were subtly flirting weather it was a subtle touch or smile passed between them. They both were longing for more.

_Its only time  
I'll make you mine  
You know you can't deny me  
Come a little closer baby_

A few weeks had gone by and Spinelli entered the Crimson office to see Maxie sitting at her desk working on some project.

"Greetings Maximista."

"Huh, oh hi Spinelli, how have you been?"

"Nothing changed since yesterday."

Maxie nodded thinking about the fact that he brought her lunch the way he did from time to time like the great friend that he was. However at the moment her mind was consumed on Milo. The two of them had been together since that first night and loved every minute of it. They had been all over town, to Jakes, The Metro Court, Kelly's, and even Catacomb again putting on a show when needed making the outside world think they were simply friends and not a couple. However they have yet to sleep together which was a first for Maxie. Normally if she was this close to a guy she would have jumped his bones at least three times already. But Milo was different, he was more to her then just a hot body, he was a true gentleman and treated her like the princess she was and she respected this.

"Maximista."

"Yes."

"What are you thinking of."

"Fashion week," she said half telling the truth and half lying, "I think Kate is going to ask me to go with her, I mean I've been an asset to her don't you think."

Spinelli just nodded as his cell phone beeped signaling he had a text.

"I've got to go."

"Let me guess, Jason."

Spinelli just nodded deciding not to tell Maxie that he took what was pretty much a confirmed rejection to heart and had met someone online and was texting her back and forth.

Maxie nodded and watched the young man leave before picking up her own phone.

"Milo, its Maxie...you need to tell him because I can't do this any longer."

_And tell your friend  
that I'm not really interested  
There is nothing more that you can do_

--

When Milo showed up at Harberview Towers Spinelli didn't think anything of it.

"Hey man what's up."

Milo smiled thinking about how the young hacker was probably going to kill him when he heard the news he was about to say.

"I brought you something."

Milo placed the paper bag on the table and Spinelli pulled out its contents, a bag of barbeque chips and a bottle of orange soda. His two favorite foods. Thinking that this was something serious he took a seat on the couch.

"Milo just let it out, something is wrong, is Mr. sir mad at the Jackal for something because it's kind of him to send you to soften the blow and all."

"It's not about Sonny, actually it's about Maxie."

"What about Maximista."

"Well, remember a few weeks ago when you asked me to ask her out."

"And you did, I mean I saw you on your 'date' at Catacomb remember."

"Yes I do."

"And the Jackal knows his friends are seeing each other."

"Y-you do."

"Milo, seriously, Jackal PI could tell Maximista wanted nothing but friendship from that moment at catacomb."

Milo let out a sigh.

"Then why didn't you say anything."

Spinelli grinned.

"I wanted to see you two squirm, it was quite entertaining."

"But seriously you're alright with all of this."

"I'm better then alright, I'm ecstatic; I mean two people near and dear finding sole mates in one another."

Milo just nodded.

"Are you sure your fine."

"Positive, in fact the Jackal may just get a girl after all; he's taken Maximista's advice and put out an online profile."

"Online dating."

"Yep, I met this one girl who has matched me in twenty three of twenty five personality points, sadly she's studding in Paris for the semester but come Winter she said she may head to Port Charles to meet me, she has family here she said."

"What's her name?"

"Well her screen name is LegallyBlonde."

"Another blonde one."

"What can I say, the Jackal has a weakness."

Milo let out a chuckle and smiled at his friend.

Stepping out of the penthouse later he picked up the phone to tell Maxie everything.

"That's good for Spinelli."

"I know, now all we have to deal with is your dad."

"God I wish it would be that easy."

She let out a chuckle.

"So, Maxie what are we doing tonight."

"Catacomb."

"Pick you up at eight, and where that red dress I like."

"It's a date."

_I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you_

**The End**


	12. She Said Yes :Spindine

**She Said Yes**

**Alright this is an AU piece for the Butterfly Effect Challenge the live journal ghffchallenge although this isn't going into a long term change in the wind this is a taking the story and changing it a bit...I don't own GH but hope you enjoy my take on it.**

**--**

The events of that night were haunting his memories keeping him up at night. It was supposed to be a good night, a night where he for once would have a good time with a good girl who wanted him and only him and not for any hidden agenda, well that he knew of anyway. Instead not only was there a serial killer running loose but the latest in a long line of mob villains.

Letting out a sigh he sat up in the bed of his regrettably pink room brushing a piece of his unruly brown hair from his face.

"I wonder if she still is interested in the Jackal," he muttered to himself standing up and looking at his reflection in the mirror hung on the back of his door.

The figure of a scrawny young man with dark hair and hazel eyes looked back at him.

"I'm a looser, a wimp, she would be better off with someone like Stone Cold not me."

He bit his lip. Stone Cold. He felt sorry for his brother in arms, that night he lost his sister, one of the few members of his family who didn't excommunicate him when he joined the life he now led.

Walking by his mentor's room he noticed the bed untouched.

"He must be on a ride...again." he thought to himself as he headed into the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

--

Meanwhile across town she felt a chill run down her spine as she made her rounds. She had just finished checking Ric Lansing's vitals and visions of the evening began to flood her mind. Of how she was running around the castle halls with her date in tow. She thought it was noble him trying to defend her from whom he called the Demented Denison of Darkness. And though he kept complaining that he was inadequate due to the fact that Jason Morgan didn't want his help he was her hero and she wanted to tell him, she just didn't know how.

--

He entered the small diner with his laptop in tow and was immediately greeted by Georgie Jones, a girl who harbored a crush on him though he was oblivious to it.

"Good Afternoon Spinelli."

"Good Afternoon Wise Georgie, how are you today."

"Pretty good considering."

"Considering what."

"Considering that I think I know who..." She looked around, "Who the Text Message Killer is."

"Care to let the Jackal in on your theory."

Georgie nodded as a young man headed down the stairs.

"Later."

Spinelli nodded as the young man dressed in a cop uniform came to talk to Georgie. Spinelli listened, catching every few words. It seemed as if the Clean Cut Cadet was planning to reconcile with the Bad Blonde One though he didn't see why. He guessed it must take a life altering situation to make you realize to look past ones faults and reconcile.

--

She finished her rounds now and headed into the small diner across the street. Peeking through the window she saw him in his normal table looking over his computer. She smiled as she entered.

"Hey Nadine," Georgie said to her new friend and rival.

"Hey Georgie," the blonde replied back smiling as Spinelli tensed up, "so what's the special today."

"Well, we have our famous chili that's always good on a crisp fall day."

Nadine nodded and ordered a Chili, Grilled Cheese and a Diet Coke before sitting at a table by herself as she didn't want to impose on whatever work Mr. Jackal may be doing.

--

He looked up and spotted her alone. Her blonde hair pulled back into a simple ponytail dressed in a pair of jeans and a light pink sweater.

Removing the beanie from his head he ran his hands through his hair trying to make it look presentable as he removed the plaid jacket he had on so that his cranberry colored polo shirt was showing.

"Greetings Fair Nadine."

She looked up and smiled lighting up the already light room even more.

"Greetings Mr. Jackal," she replied, "so how have you been, I haven't seen you around since..."

Spinelli nodded. He wanted to see her he really did however he was nervous on what he would say to her and was lucky that Stone Cold was having him look into finding Emily's killer.

"The Jackal's been fine all things considered."

"I know what you mean; I'm still shaken up from the ball, which by the way thank you."

"Thank me."

Nadine nodded.

"You were my hero that night; I don't know what I would have done."

Spinelli blushed a bit. He was taken aback no one called them their hero before, well except in his fantasies.

"I was."

"Yes," she said, "I mean you jumped right in when Anthony Zacchara was chasing me."

Spinelli nodded grinning.

"Well I guess the Jackal did, but there is nothing he wouldn't do for a friend in need."

Nadine just nodded and Spinelli took a deep breath. If there ever was a time to even think of asking this beautiful blonde who was clearly out of his league out again then this was most assuredly it.

"Fair Nadine, might the Jackal ask you something."

Nadine nodded.

"Sure, ask away."

"I was wondering if maybe there would be a chance that...well perhaps if you're not busy you might..."

"I might..."

"Would you like to go out with the Jackal again," he said in such a rush his words blurred as one.

She looked at him confused.

"Can you repeat that?"

He let out a deep breath. It took him forever to get it out the first time there was no way he could do it again..but yet..."

"Would you like to go out with the Jackal again," he repeated more slowly and clearly though full of nerve.

Nadine smiled and nodded.

"Why yes Mr. Jackal I would love to."

Spinelli smiled thinking that maybe this time things would be different and the Jackal would get the girl after all.

--

**THE END**


	13. Something Unexpected: MiloNadine

**Something Unexpected**

**This piece was meant to kill two birds with one stone as it was done both in response to IlovetowriteSMP for the 'Write My Couple' Challenge Soap Fan Fiction as well as the latest 1,000 word prompt of 'Birth of a Child' over Only In My Fantasies (this was 974 words before the Author Note) All standard disclaimers apply as I don't own GH just my creative muses...some dialogue comes from the October 3rd episode of GH**

He never thought his life would be this way, becoming a father at the ripe old age of twenty three to a woman he had barely known but that was just the case.

Sitting down on the couch of the small loft they now shared watching her flipping through a baby name book he couldn't help but think about the time that they first got to know each other.

**Nine Months Ago...**

_He watched as Spinelli headed out of the office of the coffee house and looked at him._

_"Milo," he said in a rushed tone, "The Jackal has a favor to ask."_

_"And this favor would entail."_

_"I need you to meet up with the Nobel Nurse Nadine at the Elm Street Pier like pronto."_

_He nodded wondering why his acquaintance didn't want to help out a friend in need. He figured Jason must need him for something of utter importance._

_In heading to the docks he spotted the Blonde Nurse in all her glory. He never knew how beautiful she was but he knew he couldn't have her and unlike with Lulu he wasn't going to even pursue it. He knew she loved Nikolas Cassadine and how could he compete with an honest to goodness Prince Charming._

_"Where is Spinelli," she said in seeing him._

_"He had business so he sent me."_

_She let out a sigh._

_"Maybe I shouldn't have called; I mean it's not something dire well I guess it's dire to me..."_

_He placed his hand on her shoulder._

_"Breathe Nadine."_

_She took a deep breath and looked at him._

_"The launch has already left Spoon Island," She said pausing and taking another breath._

_"Guy Trouble."_

_Nadine nodded._

_"It's just after last night; I thought we had an understanding. And we do, it's just that what Nikolas understood is very different from what I understood. And I need to make him understand on a different level, that even though he has a butler and breakfast in bed and even after last night I've been -- you have no idea, you really don't. Still, he needs to know that he is not the only game in town..."_

_He simply nodded as she leaned over to give him a kiss. A kiss that was clearly intended to make the prince jealous but carried such promise that things were never the same again._

"How about Ophelia," She said smiling, "Ophelia Giambetti."

Milo smiled.

"You want to give her my name."

She smiled and nodded thinking back to the day when the news was discovered.

_It was a few weeks after the time on the docks when Nikolas caught the staged make out session between her and the bodyguard. She had been pulling a double at GH and was feeling a bit woozy and chalking it up to exhaustion. A few days of this wooziness passed as her friend and colleague Leyla Mir cornered her in the break room._

_"Nadine, that night with Nikolas did you use..."_

_"Oh my god Leyla no...Do you think it's possible?"_

_Nadine nodded as she promised to take the test._

_Once the results were in she headed to Harberview Towers and began to bang on the door to penthouse one where he lived with his brother._

_"Nadine, what are you doing here," he said as he looked at her teary face."_

_"Milo, remember that day on the docks."_

_"When we kissed."_

_She nodded._

_"Well the night before I...well...I did something."_

_"Come in...Do I need to call Diane before you tell me."_

_"Having sex isn't a felony so no."_

_Milo nodded as she cut right to the chase._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"And it's Nickolas's."_

_"Who else's would it be...Matt Hunter's?"_

_Milo let out a chuckle as he had known she had stalked the resident on many occasion and they recently had both been victims in the fire that took place at the Emily Bowen Quartermaine Free Clinic._

_"So what are you going to do?"_

_Nadine shrugged._

_"I don't know...well I do know I plan to keep it. I mean Aunt Raylene would roll over in her grave if she knew I got rid of it."_

_"So then are you going to tell Nikolas?"_

_"I don't know...I was thinking of going back to Ohio...give it up for adoption."_

_"Is that what you really want?"_

_Nadine looked through her tears into his soothing brown eyes._

_"No, it's not...I mean my sister Jolene was the only family I have left and if she wasn't comatose she'd be in the clink."_

_Milo nodded._

_"Oh my gosh...Milo I had a great idea...say the baby is yours."_

_"What," he asked confused._

_"Yes, I mean I know we don't know each other but..."_

_She looked at him and he couldn't say no._

"Milo," she said in a panicked tone.

"What, do you need some peppermint ice-cream or pickle juice or..."

"No, my water broke."

Milo then went into full out action mode as he grabbed the duffle bag that he had pre packed for this very occasion and ushered her to the car making sure to dial Dr. Lee on the way.

He sat there watching her, the one who in these nine months time he'd grown to love in more ways then one go through all the motions of giving birth squeezing her hand all the way.

"It's a girl," Kelly said smiling as she looked at the happy couple getting the child ready for mother to hold.

"So, are we sticking with Ophelia?"

The blonde shook her head.

"I'm torn between that still or Cornelia."

They looked at each other.

"Cornelia."

Later in the day as Nadine rested he stood looking through the glass into the nursery at a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

Cornelia Rose Giambetti was defiantly something unexpected but like falling in love with her mother he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**THE END**


	14. Divine Intervention: Nadine

**Divine Intervention**

_Ok this is for prompt words 38 at Soap Fan Fiction and is a variant of the Urban Legend of the Vanishing Hitchhiker. I hope you all enjoy this as my muse has been bratty lately..I don't own anything I just intend to write for fun._

_Words: Mind, Without, Forgive_

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night as Nadine Crowell pulled out of the General Hospital parking structure after pulling a double shift. All she wanted to do was to soak in a cool refreshing bath and drift into daydreams of a certain someone when suddenly lightning flashed from the sky throwing her off balance and causing her to swerve off to the side of the road.

"Sugar," she muttered under her breath as she turned her key in the ignition and heard the sound of her popped tire scraping on the pavement.

Getting out now in the rain she began to assess the damage and made her way to her trunk, thankful that growing up she learnt to always be prepared for anything.

-

He didn't know why he was sent back, why there and now. It was then he looked into the distance and spotted a fiery blonde attempting to change her tire in the pouring rain and his purpose was clear as crystal. He was sent to help her, ironic really seeing as she was the current love interest of the man who stole the love of his life. Looking up at the say he shook his head.

"Ha ha, very funny guys."

Making his way over to where she stood he suddenly spoke up.

"Excuse me, need any help."

--

She jumped when she heard the sound of a male voice from behind her. She could have sworn that no one had driven past her but then again she really wasn't paying that much attention the matter.

She looked up and gave him the once over. He was a young man, early or mid twenties perhaps with longish black hair and deep brown eyes.

Smiling at him she shook her head.

"That's alright, I can take care of myself," she said as she turned back to the car and began to fight to remove the tire with her bare hands.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I think this would be helpful," he said handing her a jack.

"What would I do without you," she said smirking.

He shrugged as he knelt down next to her.

"Fine, it's all yours Mr. Good Wrench."

He let out a laugh.

"Actually it's Mr. Smith."

"How Original."

"You could always call me Zander."

"Zander...well I'm Nadine."

"Nadine," he said fixing her tire as the rain continued to fall.

--

Soon the tire was changed and Nadine looked over at Zander.

"Thank you again."

"Don't mention it."

"So, where did you come from, I mean I don't see any other cars around here."

"Actually I was out for a walk."

"In this rain storm."

"Well it wasn't raining when I started."

Nadine smiled and knew her bath would be delayed once more as she couldn't let a stranger catch his death in the in climate weather.

"Do you want a ride?"

He looked at her confused.

"Well do you."

He shrugged and entered the car seeing as he was still there that something else must be keeping him.

--

There was a long bout of silence as the car began to drive don the road.

"So, where are you heading."

"Excuse me."

"Well you couldn't be wandering aimlessly down the road now could you?"

He decided to think on his toes. Where would he go if he were still alive?

"Actually I was on my way to Jake's do you know the place."

"Quite well in fact," she smiled as her mind began to become flooded with the visions of the many times that she and her coworkers would hang out and just lick it slam it and suck it.

There was some more silence before he spoke up again.

"Forgive me for being intrusive."

"Be as intrusive as you want, I mean my Aunt Raylene always said Curiosity killed the cat but if that was true cats would be all but extinct with my curious tendencies."

He let out a laugh.

"Well are you going to ask me a question or not."

"Tell me about yourself Nadine."

"About myself, why are you like some psycho serial killer because newsflash we just had one of those about a year ago."

"I heard all about the Text Message Killer," he said thinking about the psycho who killed his beloved Emily even though she wasn't truly his he would always love her.

"Yea well he killed a woman who was close to a guy I know and I don't know what he'd do if he lost me this close to the anniversary and I'm rambling."

"No, no your not, so tell me about this guy."

"Nikolas, well...there is nothing to tell really. I mean he finally takes me to bed after telling me repeatedly he likes me like a sister then I flake and well..."

"Well."

"I don't know Dr. Phil, maybe I blew any chances I had with him."

"And maybe he isn't the one you're supposed to be with in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are there any other men in your life now."

"Men, there are tons of men. There is Dr. Drake though he's more of my superior and he's engaged and...rambling sorry..."

"Forgiven."

"Then there is Spinelli but he's just a friend...then there is Dr. Hunter..Well Matt he is just so infuriating."

"But I sense there might be some kind of sparks with you two."

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"That's what I thought."

"What did you think?"

"That you don't like that Prince of yours you've fallen for the Doctor."

"Wait a second I never said Nikolas was a Prince."

"Well you did say the guy lost his beloved to the Text Message Killer and as far as I know Leticia and Georgie weren't romantically entangled."

Nadine just nodded as they pulled up in front of the bar.

"So, this is your stop."

He nodded.

"Do you want me to come in and join you for a little night cap."

"As much as I'd love to by you a drink Nadine I actually was planning to crash in my room upstairs."

Nadine nodded and watched him exit the car vanishing as mysteriously as he arrived.

She blinked a few times thinking she needed to head home and take a long nap and fast.

Turning the car back toward the road she began to drive back in the direction of her apartment.

"Great," she thought as the rain began to start again.

She flipped on the radio to some oldies station and rolled her eyes before settling on some mix station where a Maroon 5 song was playing. Humming along to the words she continued en route to her apartment when she noticed her gas was at E.

"This can't be happening," she thought pulling into the breakdown lane across from the Port Charles Cemetery hoping the rain could let up soon so she could walk to the gas station a few miles down the road. It was then a pair of headlights caught her eye and a car pulled over.

"Nadine," the familiar voice of Matt Hunter said, "are you alright."

She smiled and looked into his eyes thinking that Zander might be right, that she liked the doctor and not the prince.

"I'm fine it's just this stupid car thinks it's fun to give me a hard time."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I'm out of gas."

He smiled.

"Well then your in luck that I showed up," he told her as he held up an empty gas can and told her he'd head to the gas station to get her some gas and would be right back.

Nodding at him and thanking him she made her way back to the car but not before something caught her eyes as Matt's Headlights pulled away.

It was the name on the grave looking back at her from the grave yard...ZANDER SMITH. A chill ran down her spine as she blinked to make sure her mind wasn't plating tricks on her. Nope...ZANDER SMITH plain as day. Well she had heard of divine intervention but she never thought it could happen to her.

"You're still in the rain," Matt said pulling back up to the side of the road with the gas can.

It was then Nadine became her impulsive self and pulled her colleague into a kiss right then and there without another thought in her mind not wanting to forgive him when she pulled back.

"It's about time," Matt said as she looked at him quizzically, "nothing, now let me get your car fixed up."

--

**The End**


	15. Moments and Mistletoe: Madine

**Moments and Mistletoe**

**This piece was a combination of two challenges. The If Only In My Fantasies 1000 word WEDDING prompt (this is 816 words pre note) and the ghffchallenge live journal's 12 Days of Christmas 2008 flash fic challenge (prompt 2 'and he told me have no fear, your not lost you're here....') so in essence I challenged myself to write 1000 or less words in 1 hour using an unconventional coupling, set at a wedding, and inspired or using the given lyrics. I hope I pulled it all together and gave it 'depth' anyway I don't own GH just my love of Madine so enjoy....**

* * *

A wedding was the last thing on her mind as her cab pulled up to the church on December 27th. Well maybe not the LAST thing as she had hoped that by now she would have been Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine to both fulfill her dead aunt's last wish as well as to keep the young Prince in the states. However upon returning to Port Charles she had learnt that a dream was all it was as his Aunt and lawyer got it squared away with the INS and he went back to only seeing her as a friend making her feel like a stupid child.

Tearing her eyes away from the cold black sky she entered the church, shaking the snow off her coat as she put it in the coat room. Suddenly she heard a male voice.

"So took time off from Honeymooning with the Prince."

Whirling around she looked into Matt Hunter's eyes.

She wasn't in the mood for the hot shot doctor's bull, and bringing up Nikolas, of all the low down dirty...

"See a ring," she simply stated shoving her hand in his face "didn't think so."

It was then she stormed into the chapel as he watched her walk away.

"Way to go Hunter," he mumbled thinking about how he just put his foot in his mouth, especially when he was secretly smitten with the quirky blonde who stole his heart by stalking him and saving his life in more ways then one.

"There you are," Patrick Drake said seconds later as he entered the hall, "you know little brother it's the grooms job to get cold feet not the best man."

Matt nodded.

"Sorry, anyway ready to go, second time the charm and all that jazz."

Patrick smiled as they entered the chapel and the ceremony began.

--

Moments passed and for the first time in a long time a wedding actually happened in the small town of Port Charles allowing for a proper reception.

--

Nadine stood in the corner now wishing she had token over a shift at the hospital so she didn't have to watch this love fest. Looking out at the reception hall decorated in Christmas finery with a classic bridal touch all courtesy of Maid of Honor and cousin of the bride Maxie Jones, Nadine's stomach began to churn. Alright that could have been the lingering affects of a Christmas filled with Peppermint Ice Cream and A Christmas Story but at this point she didn't care.

"So it's official," she heard Maxie telling Matt, "We're family."

Matt just nodded as he looked over at the pixyish blonde.

"Yep."

"So I think a truce...for Robin and Patrick's sake."

"Truce...yea huh."

In actuality Maxie could of said the world were flat and Matt would of agreed as he was too preoccupied looking over to Nadine.

"Not again," she thought watching him approach moments later.

Smirking he opened his mouth.

"Nobody puts baby in a corner."

Nadine rolled her eyes at the famous quote.

"I'm not your baby and I'm not in the mood Hunter."

"Is it because of earlier because I'm—I'm sorry."

"Matt Hunter sorry, I think that's a first."

He flashed a smirk.

"What can I say, Emma's softened me up."

Nadine smiled thinking back to when Emma was first born and she would watch Uncle and Niece in the nursery.

"Anyway something's up as you're not being Miss Mary Sunshine tonight."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No."

"Sure seems like it, anyway where to begin...well my Aunt Raylene recently passed."

Matt looked at her with sadness in his eyes knowing that she'd speak constantly about her sainted aunt.

"My condolences."

"Anyways since I've come back to town I guess I've been feeling out of place and well here among all these couples..."

Matt nodded thinking he wouldn't ask about Nikolas in that moment but instead let her go on.

"I don't know...I feel lost and out of place and..."

It was then Matt noticed the sprig of mistletoe above them and grinned as he reached up to pull a loose strain of her long blonde hair from her face.

"Your not lost, you're here with me."

It was then that he leaned in and kissed her, not only taking her off guard but sending chills down her spine.

"Wow," she said, "what was that."

Matt simply pointed up causing her to smile as their eyes became dead locked.

"Anyway Crowell do you have plans for New Years yet."

"Nope, nothing...why do you ask."

"Well I thought my gift to the happy couple would be me ringing in the New Year with my favorite niece and I was wondering if you'd want to join us..."

"It's a date," she said blushing as out of impulse she leaned into kiss him for a second time not even noticing all eyes were on them.

--

**The End**

**NOTE: If you want a link to the forums where I'll be posting all NON ghffchallenge pieces please PM me. **


	16. Way Back Into Love: MattOC Spixie

**Way Back Into Love**

This is a 5 part piece written for the Original Character challenge Soap Fan Fiction. For this piece my original character is Mary Margaret 'Maggie' Giambetti the daughter of wife number four. She's a year older then her brother Milo and is close with half brother Max....More about Maggie as the story progresses. I don't own anything in this but Maggie and I haven't 'cast' her as of yet so any suggestions please post in the comments and/or PM me images... enjoy

--

"Your not coming to Port Charles sis," her brothers voice rang over the phone as twenty four year old Mary Margaret Giambetti rolled her eyes and adjusted the red knit scarf around her neck before entering Harberview Towers.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm the oldest."

"Yea, by what nine months."

"Still counts..."

"Well if your worried that I'll get involved in your lifestyle don't, that's dads life not mine, anyway buzz me up."

"Huh."

"Buzz me up I'm downstairs."

Milo Giambetti rolled his eyes as he loosened his tie.

'Typical Maggie,' he thought pressing the button buzzing her into the building.

--

Moments later there was a knock on his door and he opened it to see a tall young woman with shoulder length black hair pulled back in a neat ponytail and deep chestnut eyes looking back at him holding a pair of suitcases.

"Maggie, this isn't just a simple visit I gather."

"Nope, I'm moving to Port Charles."

"Moving...."

"Yea, I got this sweet job."

"Legal."

She nodded entering the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge before sitting down on the couch.

"My last name may be Giambetti but unlike you and Max I want no part in dad's world."

"Well then what are you doing."

"I got a job as an au pair."

"A nanny, four years of college and you became a nanny."

"Better then being a lowly bodyguard, anyway I need to do something while I write my novel."

"And how long have you been doing that..."

She playfully tossed a pillow across the room.

"Shut up."

She tried not to giggle much as she took in the site of the bare bones bachelor pad her brothers shared mentally making redecorating notes.

"So who are you working for exactly?"

"The Scorpio-Drakes and their newborn Emma."

Milo nodded knowing exactly who the couple of doctors were.

"I know them; they are good people, so when do you start."

"First thing tomorrow so I better crash."

"Crash, you mean you don't want to stay up all night watching old movies like we did when we were kids."

She shook her head.

"As tempting as that sounds..."

Standing up she smiled and looked the room up and down again.

"...anyway where can I stay."

"Upstairs second door on the right...bathroom is across the hall."

Maggie smiled as she threw her arms around to him.

"I've missed you," he mumbled into her hair before she headed upstairs.

--

The following day bright and early she headed out to the Scorpio-Drake home to formerly meet her clients in their own home as opposed to when Robin came to visit her in the small New Jersey home where she'd been living for the past few years.

"Welcome," the older man said as he opened the door with his free hand, the little child in his other hand.

Smiling Maggie looked on at the small child and grinned.

"Is that Emma."

Patrick nodded.

"Yep, this is little Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake."

"Hi Emma," Maggie said in a sing song voice before looking up at the father of her charge and feeling a strange familiarity as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm Patrick by the way."

She smiled as she already knew that.

Watching him place the baby in her bassinet he was finally able to shake her hand.

"Maggie."

"Well Maggie, I'm sure my wife..."

He paused after saying that as he loved the way it sounded....My Wife...

"Told me everything...I don't know. She told me you were both doctors at GH and that I would be pretty much watching Emma when you were both at work or simply needed a brake. She also mentioned a pager."

Patrick nodded and walked over to the desk picking up a black contraption and handed it to her.

"This goes both ways, if it's an emergency call me and if we happen to need you when your not here well..."

"You'll call me."

He smiled sending yet another chill down her spine. Sure it could be the January air but she wasn't sure. There was just something about him that reminded her of her former boyfriend Matt.

"Exactly, anyway I'm sorry I couldn't be here while you got acquainted to Emma but I need to go to the hospital."

"I understand."

Making his way to the door Patrick stopped momentarily to look on at the girl.

"And don't be surprised if any extended family decides to pop in. Especially her uncle, she has him wrapped around her finger already. And don't worry his bark is bigger then his bite."

Maggie nodded as she watched her employer leave.

Making her way to the bassinet she looked on at Emma and smiled.

"Hello Emma, I'm your new nanny."

--

The afternoon seemed to drift by and the baby proved to be well behaved, well for the first few hours however now she was crying and Maggie didn't know what to do about it.

"Is there some kind of toy your parents forgot to mention," she asked to the air knowing that the small child wouldn't be able to answer her.

It was then a knock on the door took her out of her spell.

"Maybe that's a family member coming to help me."

Looking through the peep hole she looked out to a man who looked to be the same age as her younger brother Milo, maybe a year younger.

He had hazel eyes and messy brown hair that was even messier as the static electricity of removing his gray and green stocking cap made it go on end.

Placing what looked to be a green corduroy messenger bag on the couch he took a few steps toward her motioning to the baby.

"May I."

Maggie shrugged as he looked harmless enough and she doubted a baby thief would knock on doors.

The baby instantly began to coo as the young man took her in his arms.

Smiling Maggie looked at him.

"So you're the uncle that Patrick warned me about."

"You were warned about the Jackal."

Raising her hands up defensively she smiled.

"Nothing bad I assure you, just the fact that you were wrapped around this little ones finger."

"Well I wouldn't say the Jackal is wrapped per say... but I do have a sweet spot for the angelic one."

"So, which one are you related to," she asked.

"Excuse me."

"Whose brother are you."

"The Jackal sadly is an only child which is too bad as I would have loved to have a sibling and..."

"So your not Emma's uncle."

Maggie began to feel a bit off by this wondering if she had a mistake in letting him into the house.

"Well honorary uncle."

"Oh..."

"Anyway I am rude as to not introduce myself."

"Oh but you did, you're the Jackal."

He blushed a bit at the sweet tone this mysterious and yet familiar looking brunette spoke to him.

"Well that is correct but by the eyes of the law...."

He put the now sleeping baby back down and put out his hand.

"Damian Spinelli."

She reached out to take it and smiled back.

"Marry Margaret Giambetti, the nanny though please call me Maggie."

"Giambetti as in..."

"The legendary mobster Maximums...guilty just don't hold it against me...."

"I was going to say Mr. Sir's protectors of the night but...."

She shook her head smiling. This kid was kind of cute in an offbeat quirky kind of way and though she wasn't looking for love didn't mean that the two of them would become great friends.

"You mean Milo...yea he's my brother...well Max is two but just through dad....confusing huh."

"Surprisingly not..."

Maggie smiled as she pulled a loose piece of hair behind her ear as she watched a petite blonde enter with jealousy in her eyes.

"SPINELLI," she shrieked as she approached Maggie, "who is she and why did you bring her to Robin's..."

"M-Maximista..." he began to stammer as Maggie smiled.

"No need to explain Damian," putting out her hand she looked into the woman's icy blue eyes, "I'm Maggie; I work for Robin and Patrick."

"You're the new nanny...man I feel like an idiot; I'm Maxie Jones...Robin's cousin."

"Pleased to meet you."

The two girls shook hands and began to talk while Spinelli picked up the baby for her feeding when yet another person entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing here," Maxie asked.

"I have every right to visit as you do and you know it."

Maggie stiffened up.

If Patrick's good looks resembled her former beau well then this visitor's voice was his clone.

Turning around to spot the visitor Maggie froze like a statue as he blinked a few times to get the dear caught in headlights look off his face.

"Maggie," he spat out with slight disgust.

"Matt don't tell me you're the uncle."

Matt nodded as Maggie let out a sigh knowing things were about to get interesting....

--

**TBC**


	17. WBIL:Part 2

**Way Back Into Love**

Matt nodded as Maggie let out a sigh knowing things were about to get interesting...

Spinelli and Maxie who were still in the small Scorpio-Drake living room simply looked over at the duo. Maxie knew that Matt Hunter was incorrigible to begin with but seeing his reaction with the nanny...well.

Letting out a half smile she looked over at Spinelli and she instantly knew he was thinking the same thing which was did the two of them radiate the same vibes of unresolved tension that Matt and Maggie were showing in this moment.

"You know each other," the blonde asked as Matt opened his mouth.

"Unfortunately," he muttered with a tinge of disgust in his voice before turning to Maggie, "by the way Maggie what the hell are you doing in Port Charles."

"Well you see, I'm the new nanny," she paused, "in case you don't know what that means, well you brother Patrick hired me to look after Emma and..."

"And I know what a nanny is, anyway how did you know Patrick was my brother."

"Well you two do resemble each other and..."

He didn't want to hear the same speech yet again that Robin, Nadine, and countless others had given him about Patrick so he decided to change the subject.

"So how have you been?"

Maggie rolled her eyes wondering why he cared about her life now especially after everything that had happened. Not wanting to deal with this now, especially in front of an audience who seemed to be enjoying this side show she tilted her head and locked eyes with him.

The sudden moment of eye contact took him back to a better time.

"I can go if you want to spend time with your niece," Maggie said taking him out of his mental flashback.

He grinned his perfectly white smile at her causing her heart to skip a beat as he let out a small laugh. Sticking his hands in his pockets he shook his head.

"So you can get fired by my brother and place blame on me, no thanks."

He began to walk out the door before pausing in the doorway to take one last look at the first and only person he truly loved besides himself and his niece. The one that day after day haunted his dreams and drove him insane. His Mag Pie.

There was silence as Maxie who had since taken the baby from Spinelli's arms placed the child back in her bassinet and took a seat on the couch next to the now tearful brunette.

"So what is the story between you and the smarmy surgeon?"

"We have a history," Maggie bluntly said.

"What kind of history," Maxie asked as she had always known that Doctor Hunter was an open book just waiting to be opened and she could tell now that this was so going to be a page turner.

Maggie was about to tell all when Emma suddenly let out a cry.

"I'll take care of it," Spinelli said, "I think the wee one needs a diaper change."

Maxie looked over at the young man and rolled her eyes.

"You can do it," she asked.

"It's a piece of cake," Spinelli said grinning as he picked up the baby and made his way to the small dressing area turned nursery while the two girls now say across from each other on the couch.

"So Spill, what is the dirt with you and Matt Hunter."

Maggie smiled.

"Well I guess I need to start at the beginning or rather the beginning of the end....

-

Albuquerque New Mexico three years ago.....

A 21 year old Maggie and a 23 year old Matt had known each other ever since a frat party a couple of years back despite the fact that they were total opposites.

Matt was a total Left Brain, a pre med, driven by his goals and dreams to be a successful surgeon and be a better man then his deadbeat and non existent father Noah. Maggie on the other hand was a literature major and a massive Right Brain. It was her free spirit and carpe diem lease on life that drew Matt to her however it was also what drove him mad.

They had been together for a while, in fact Matt had just spent the weekend with his mother and Maggie just knew he was asking her for that heirloom ring that was shown to her the past thanksgiving.

The door to Maggie's apartment flew open as Matt entered one afternoon just weeks before her graduation.

"Surprise Mag Pie," Matt said as he snuck up behind her throwing his arms around her neck.

Taking in the musky sent of his cologne she smiled.

"And a pleasant one at that Mattie," she tilted her head and leaned over to kiss him allowing her lips to brush against the slight stubble forming on his lips.

"So, was I interrupting anything special?"

Maggie shook her head as she closed the lid of her laptop and motioned for Matt to take a seat next to her which he did.

"Nope, just working on my novel."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Still."

"Well Rome wasn't built in a day, and besides we can't all be brain surgeons."

"Who said anything about me becoming a brain surgeon?"

Maggie simply shook her head as he leaned over to kiss her once more.

"Anyway Mag Pie writing is a decent hobby and all but what about the future."

"What do you mean what about my future?"

He let out a laugh.

"Your serious right...man I thought you had promise but instead your wasting your life with these silly fairy stories."

"Their not silly stories, and if you thought this lowly of my lifestyle choice then why don't you just leave Matt, leave and never come back."

Matt stood up and left the apartment thinking that they had little tiffs before and that she would forgive him in a few days and life could go on.

Little did he know that as the door slammed she ran up to her room and began to pack her bags.

--

Maxie looked at Maggie with a tear rolling down her cheek as Spinelli who was now seated on Maggie's opposite side now that Emma was changed and sleeping reached over to give her a reassuring hug.

Maggie smiled and mouthed a word of thanks at her new found friends.

--

Meanwhile across town Matt stormed over to the hub.

"I didn't think you were on the schedule."

"I wasn't."

Patrick looked at his brother who seemed more irritated then usual.

"What's wrong, was it Maxie because I told Robin to tell her to be nice to you because we're family and...."

"It wasn't Maxie OK, it was Maggie."

"Maggie as in my nanny."

"Yep."

Patrick grinned.

"So you met her, sweet girl, perhaps you will hit it off and have a social life that didn't include sitting at Jake's and wallowing."

"I don't wallow."

"Yea, sure," Patrick mouthed.

"Anyway please put any notion of me and Maggie out of your head now."

"Why and please don't tell me you prefer blondes or some other excuse."

"No, actually I'm more of a brunette man myself but that's beside the point."

"Which is?"

"Maggie and I were a thing alright. We had a fight over something stupid, I stormed out and when I came back a few days later to apologize her roommate told me that she moved back to Jersey and didn't want to see me again."

"Must not have been as stupid as you thought."

"Save the lecture alright."

"Well then do you want me to fire her?"

Matt shook his head.

"No, we're adults I think we can handle living in the same town that is unless she wants out."

Patrick nodded making a mental note to ask her when he arrived home in a few hours.

--

Those hours flew by as Maggie was sitting in the apartment, Spinelli and Maxie long gone and Emma fast asleep.

Lying on the couch the sound of the door opening woke her up.

"So did Emma give you any trouble?"

"Nope, none at all."

"What about Matt, he told me he came over and..."

"And what...did he ask you to fire me."

"Actually no, I asked him if I should fire you and he told me no."

"How considerate."

"So does this mean you'll be coming back tomorrow?"

Maggie smiled as she picked up her jacket and threw it on her shoulders.

"That is if you'd have me."

Patrick grinned the eerily similar grin of Matt once more as Maggie shook her head.

Life in Port Charles was defiantly going to be a trip.

--

**TBC**


	18. WBIL:Part 3

**Way Back Into Love**

She was really enjoying her time in the small upstate New York burg.

After being in the town a week however a part of her was beginning to regret her decision to tell Patrick that she would stay on.

She had been sitting in the small Scorpio-Drake living room playing with little Emma when the door opened up.

Robin and Patrick were house hunting so she assumed that the visitor was Maxie making her smile as the blonde was quickly becoming her best girl friend which was great since it seemed both girls were desperately lacking one of those.

Looking over to the door she rolled her eyes as she spotted Matt standing their with a brown paper bag in his hand and a smarmy grin on his face.

"Maggie, what are you doing here...?"

Looking at the man Maggie simply smiled.

"I'm the nanny, gee Hunter I thought you were the smart one, I've been here for a whole week and..."

"Chill, I KNOW you're the nanny, what I mean is well...did my brother get called in for an emergency surgery cause last time I checked he was off the clock."

"He's house hunting."

"House hunting," Matt repeated as Maggie placed Emma down and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Well you can't expect them to live here forever I mean no matter how many times your sister in law calls it a dressing area Emma's room is still a closet and when Robin and Patrick are on the nightshift I'm stuck on a pullout and..."

"..And you don't quit."

"Well I mean it's alright now but in a couple years when Emma is older well..."

Matt nodded.

"Well I brought some take out..."

Maggie smiled at him.

"I see."

"Let them know I brought it."

Maggie simply shrugged wondering if she should invite him to stay with her till his brother and sister in law got their however instead she smiled back as she took the bag from him.

"I will."

With that Matt left the apartment.

--

That might have been one of the first awkward moments between them but it would be far from the last as they continued to clash which was what was happening on one afternoon in early spring. Robin and Patrick had after much deliberation had finally decided on a home in the same neighborhood as their colleague Elizabeth Webber lived with her boys and were moving in that very afternoon.

Since it was a nice day Maggie had decided to head to the park so that she and Emma wouldn't be in the movers way.

Sitting on a bench Maggie began to stir at her yogurt cup with a plastic spoon as she heard footsteps.

Out of instinct she stood up and made her way toward the carriage as a voice rang out from behind.

"Don't worry I'm not a baby snatcher though I do hear they tend to frequent this part of the park."

"Ha ha, very funny...so your not helping with the big move."

"I was, and well still am."

Maggie glared.

"I just wanted to see Emma alright."

"Well you've seen her."

Matt let out a laugh.

"Fine, since you're not a baby snatcher as you so eloquently put it, I'll give you ONE HOUR with your niece deal."

"Deal..."

"Wait let me finish, you better be in the same spot when I get back."

"I said deal."

"I know I just don't want you to cause me my job."

"If I wanted to I would have already done it."

Maggie nodded knowing that this was defiantly a fact.

"Alright, well Emma's bottle is in the diaper bag and if she wakes up well...."

"I know, give her the stuffed dog she likes I know."

Maggie smiled and left uncle with niece as she made her way toward Maxie's loft.

--

Arriving at the loft moments later she was surprised to see Damian Spinelli greet her.

"Greetings Mary Poppins," he said causing her to smile at one of the many things her friend would call her.

"You know you have better nicknames for me then that Spin, and besides I always favored Maria Von Trapp when it came to Cinematic Au Pairs played by Julie Andrews."

"So you mean you'll have romantic entanglements with your boss...what will Dr. Robin think."

Maggie laughed.

"No, it just means I'm there to stay, no leaving when the wind changes..."

Spinelli gave her thumbs up and smiled.

"Gotcha, so anyways what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see Maxie, is she helping Robin and Patrick."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Negative, Maximista is busy toiling away at Crimson...anyway I would have thought that you'd be helping with the big M, or at the very least helping out in watching the wee one."

"I am watching Emma...or was rather...I let Matt look after her for an hour though I don't know why."

"Well he is the wee one's uncle."

Maggie nodded as she headed to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water making a mental note to pay Maxie back for it at a later date before sitting on the couch next to Spinelli.

"I know he is its just well...he's so infuriating. I mean he'll constantly just show up at Robin and Patrick's with take out or some excuse to bond with his brother or see his niece and will act like It's a shock that I'm their when I've been the nanny for how long now. And well...

Listening to her rant about the younger son of Doctor Noah Drake Spinelli couldn't help but wonder. So looking over at the young woman he let out a small smile to see if he couldn't crack her, he was Jackal PI after all.

"What are you thinking Spinelli?"

He was caught.

Relieving a deep breath he clasped his hands together and his smile brightened a bit.

Looking into the young mans hazel eyes she was ready for anything...well almost anything.

"Do you think maybe these feelings that you and Dr. Hunter have are...well I don't know what it was Cosmo called it..."

Holding up a hand to stop him Maggie cut him off.

"Wait, Spinelli, you read Cosmo."

He shrugged.

"Maximista had a copy lying around, that's not the point, and the point is that perhaps what lies between you and the doc is a form of repressed sexual tension."

"Sexual tension."

Maggie couldn't help but laugh.

"Say what you will Maggie but trust in the Jackal, I mean look at Maximista and I, when we first met we despised each other."

"Could have fooled me," she said as her cell phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID she spotted Matt's number.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall call."

Spinelli just nodded and watched her pick up her phone.

"The hours not up yet....paged...alright I'll be their in a few minutes..."

Hanging up she looked at Spinelli.

"I have to go."

Spinelli nodded keeping the conversation the two of them had to heart.

--

Arriving now back to the part Maggie spotted Matt sitting on the bench with the baby in his lap softly humming a song that sent a soft chill down her spine.

It was their song.

Closing her eyes her mind momentarily began to flash back to a time back in New Mexico when they were a they instead of the two people they were now:

They were at his place spending a quiet night in watching movies and eating pizza and drinking beer. She was on the couch her head resting on his chest as he tangled his hands through her messy hair.

"Mag Pie are you awake."

Maggie stirred by his side as he looked up into his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be awake Mattie?"

He grinned.

"I don't know, I just thought."

"Thought what, that I wouldn't enjoy that action flick..."

He had looked at her in his special way as he sat her up.

"What are you up to?"

Matt grinned making his way to the stereo.

"I'm going to flip on the radio and the first song that comes on will be our song."

"The first song..."

"That's right."

Matt flicked on the radio to the sounds of the Black Eyed Peas filled the room, however he flipped over to CD hoping that Maggie didn't see.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

Aerosmith's I Don't Want To Miss A Thing filled the air as Maggie stood up.

"I saw you do that."

"Mag Pie you'd seriously want My Humps as our song."

She shook her head giggling as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

-

Flashing back to the now she looked over to Matt.

"I'm back, you can go."

Matt looked at her and nodded as he placed Emma in her hand.

"I just gave her a bottle; I think she needs to be changed though."

Maggie nodded as she looked at him.

"You know you can take a picture, and besides isn't their some medical emergency I was keeping you from."

Matt just stood their frozen thinking how beautiful she was with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, dressed in a simple pair of faded jeans and a light green blouse.

"Right, the hospital...I better go."

He gave her one last look before he headed toward the hospital.

--

Unbeknownst to them however Maxie Jones stood watching the whole scene with a devilish look upon her face. During these past few weeks it seemed she had a front row seat in witnessing the hot and cold relationship between the Uncle and the Au Pair and was thinking that it was about time to take some action so she picked up her phone.

"Spinelli," she spoke into the receiver.

"Yes Maximista," the young man spoke from the other end.

"Matt and Maggie."

"You see it too."

"It's so obvious Spinelli..."

"Something's brewing in that blonde brain of yours isn't there."

"You know it...I'll talk to you tonight."

And thus was the beginning to either a brilliant plan or a total disaster.

--

**TBC**


	19. WBIL:Part 4

**Way Back Into Love**

A couple days had passed and Maggie was grateful for a moment of personal time. Relaxing on the couch she was grateful that Milo was accompanying Mercedes to the park with Morgan, smiling a bit thinking about the secretive relationship her brother had with her fellow Au Pair.

Giggling a bit she flipped on the television to some syndicated sit-com and picked up an old Sports Illustrated when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

She wondered who it could be.

"Coming," she said as she approached the door to see the pixie like blonde standing at the doorway.

"Hey Maxie, you do know Spinelli lives a few floors up with Jason don't you."

Maxie let out a small laugh.

"That's why I like you Maggie, you're funny."

She shrugged.

"Thanks I guess....can I get you something."

"That depends, are you free tonight."

"Actually I am, it's the first time in a while I have off."

Maxie nodded as she knew it.

It had been a hectic string of days for Maggie on the job. Not only was she taking care of Emma, but now that Elizabeth Webber lived near by there were evenings when she would also watch Jake and Cam when all the medical professionals were at work. Sure she was making triple her salary which was nice in the long run but at the same time she needed just five minutes to breathe.

"Well there is this party tonight at the Metro Court and well I was supposed to go with Spinelli but something came up and...."

"And you need me to ask Milo to be your escort."

"Really you could do that," Maxie said momentarily forgetting her mission as though she was madly in love with Damian Spinelli she had to admit that the young bodyguard was rather easy on the eyes.

"Probably not," Maggie replied as Maxie smiled.

"Good, because I was kind of hoping that you'd come with me."

"Me come with you to a party."

Maxie nodded.

"Why not, it's one of Kate's bi-monthly cocktail parties and well...you could use a girl's night out."

"I'd rather head out to Jake's for tequila shots."

Maxie laughed.

"Robin's told you about that ritual huh."

Maggie nodded knowing she could defiantly lick, slam, and suck with the best of them.

Thinking a bit she decided that maybe it could turn into a good thing so she smiled.

"I would say yes but it seems like something fancy and I don't have anything to wear."

"Well if that's your problem don't worry I'll come over a few hours earlier and bring you something fabulous to wear."

Maggie smiled thanking her friend for all of this. Who knew, Kate was a magazine editor right. So maybe this party could be a good source of networking for her.

She chatted with Maxie for another hour or so about party details however the blonde finally had to excuse herself, stating there was so much work to do in so little time to do it in.

--

Maxie exited the Giambetti apartment with a grin plastered on her face, phase one was complete.

Stepping into the elevator she made her way a few floors up to penthouse 2.

Entering she spotted Spinelli on the couch.

"So I take it things with Maggie went well."

"Yep," Maxie said taking out her cell, "now for phase two."

Spinelli rolled his eyes at the thought of his Maximista flirting aimlessly with the cocky doc made his stomach churn.

Picking up her cell she dialed his number hoping he'd pick up.

"Hello," his voice spoke.

"Matt."

"Maxie, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Can it Hunter, let's just say that thank goodness for global warming hell froze over and...."

"Wait a minute, are you asking me out, my have the tables have turned."

"Can it, I have this party I need to go to and Spinelli is out of town and."

"And you're so desperate that you gave me a call."

"Well."

"Beggars can't be choosers, so what time should I pick you up."

"Meet me, Metro Court restaurant 8 o'clock tonight, and dress nice alright."

"Alright, it's a date."

"It's not a...."

Click.

He had hung up.

Maxie looked over to where Spinelli still sat and threw her arms around him smiling and gushing about how ingenious this scheme was.

--

Time had flew by as Maggie had been sitting quietly now flipping through some old photo albums smiling as she got to a picture of her and Matt that she had sent to her brother.

"You have to admit we looked quite nice together," she spoke to thin air as she gently brushed over Matt's face with her hand as there was a knock.

"It's Maxie."

Maggie closed the book and headed to the door and greeted the blonde who had since changed into a gorgeous red silk dress.

"W-wow Maxie you look amazing."

The blonde smiled and motioned to the garment bag she was holding.

"Just give me a couple of hours and you'll be looking just as amazing as me."

Maggie nodded and watched Maxie open the bag to reveal a deep purple spaghetti strap dress that fell to just above the knees. Opening the bag she had she pilled out a matching scarf and shoes.

The next few hours were spent with Maxie fixing Maggie while they engaged in girl talk.

"So Maxie, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Go ahead, ask."

"Alright, so I'm just curious...what exactly are you and Spinelli?"

Maxie froze in the moment wondering what she was asking this. Surely she wasn't forming feelings for the other man as that would mess things up considerably.

"Why, do you have a crush on him or something Maggie?"

Maggie shook her head.

"Well then, it's complicated. There are times when I am simply glad that he's my best friend and yet there are other times when I want him as so much more."

Maggie nodded thinking that was similar to how she felt with Matt. There were times since running into him again when she wanted to make things right, to tell him she regretted every single day since she ran off which wasn't a lie while other times he made her blood boil to the point that she wanted to quit her job as Emma's Nanny and head far away from Port Charles.

"Alright, finished," Maxie said soon after this conversation took place.

Maggie made her way to the small mirror hanging on the wall and stood far enough back to view her whole self.

The dress Maxie picked out fit her like it was designed for her and her alone while her long black hair was stylishly curled and clipped back with a few silvery pins.

Maggie was impressed at Maxie's work.

Saying a few words of thanks she scribbled a note for her brothers telling them her whereabouts before heading to the hotel with Maxie for what she thought was to be a party.

--

Arriving at the hotel Maxie looked over at Maggie and rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Your neck."

"What's wrong with my neck?"

"It could use a little something that's all, and I know just the thing, it's in the office."

"And Kate won't get mad with you borrowing a necklace."

"Of course not."

They stepped onto the elevator and headed up to the Crimson Office on the hotel's third floor.

"Alright," Maxie said, "It's around here somewhere...."

Meanwhile Spinelli was downstairs at the hotel hidden away so that Matt would not be able to see him as he entered where as he could clearly see Matt.

It was 8 o'clock on the dot when Matt came through the hotel's revolving glass door dressed in a suit, nervously adjusting his tie.

-He's Here-

Maxie looked down at her phone and knew what that meant. It meant Matt had entered the hotel and was about to take the elevator up to the 'party.'

"Maggie," Maxie said, "I'll get the necklace but why don't you head up."

Maggie just nodded and pushed the call button as the door opened instantly.

"That was fast," she said as she entered the elevator not seeing its other occupant."

-Showtime-

Spinelli looked at the reply and nodded typing in a few keys on his trusted laptop.

-

In the elevator Maggie turned to face Matt.

"Matt, you look nice."

He smiled as his eyes were glued on Maggie's form in the deep purple gown.

"And you...wow, you look..."

He wanted to say hot but he stopped himself.

"So, what's a doctor like yourself doing at a fashion magazine cocktail party, dating a hot model I presume?"

"I wish...no actually I'm meeting Maxie."

"Maxie."

"Yea, she finally came to her senses and asked me out on a date not that it's any of your business."

Maggie simply laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just do you have your date's right because Maxie asked me to the party."

It was then Matt laughed.

"What."

Suddenly the elevator stopped just as it reached the floor of the restaurant.

"Maxie," was all Matt muttered and Maggie instantly knew.

"I'm sure she meant well....man I should never of..."

"Never of what."

"Told her about...well you know."

"No, I don't."

"Mathew Randal Hunter you were there so cut the crap."

"What crap, you mean the crap where you ran off without as much as a note, that crap."

"You were being immature."

"Immature Miss Mary Margaret Giambetti, that's rich..."

--

Spinelli and Maxie were watching the scene via video camera.

"Maximista I hope this works."

"I do too Spinelli, I mean maybe this will finally get Matt off my case so I can finally...."

"Finally what Maximista."

Maxie let out a breath before she locked eyes with him.

"Finally..." she placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in to a deep and passionate kiss. A kind of kiss where if they weren't in the Metro Court's stairwell she would have begun to unbutton his shirt with her free hand as their tongues entwined.

Pulling back to breathe Spinelli smiled.

"As much as the Jackal thoroughly enjoyed that we have work to do."

Maxie smiled and nodded in agreement as the went back to the show.

--

"Go on, lecture about my dreams of being a novelist are just that....I know..."

"You know..."

"I haven't gotten a single word to the page since that night Matt."

"You haven't."

Maggie shook her head.

"You were my muse Mattie."

"I was."

"You were, you believed in me up until that night."

He let in a breath.

"I never stopped believing in you...."

"Y-you didn't."

He shook his head as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I came back Mag Pie; I regretted saying the things I said..I wanted to tell you I loved you and you were gone, no note, no forwarding address. I called your cell and the number was changed..."

A tear fell down her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Mattie."

He accepted her apology as he looked into her eyes which ere filling up with tears.

"Why are you crying, you know I don't like crying."

Maggie playfully punched him.

"I'm happy Matt so spare me the lecture about runny mascara alright."

He nodded as he leaned in to give her a soft gentle kiss.

-

Looking on Maxie and Spinelli couldn't help but to smile at a job well done as Spinelli typed a few keys signaling for the elevator to open up at the restaurant.

As they looked around they saw that in fact there was no party but instead a table was set up with a romantic dinner for two.

"Shall we," Matt said reaching his hand out.

"We Shall."

He led her to the table as they smiled glad that they finally caved in to find a way back into love, mentally taking note to thank Spinelli and Maxie for this when they got the chance.

--

**TBC**

_Yes this COULD be the end but I have an epilogue/part 5 in mind ;)_


	20. WBIL:Part 5

**Way Back Into Love**

--

Months had passed since the moment at the Metro Court and things in Port Charles couldn't be better.

Mob activity was at an all time low, no serial killer roamed the street and no major medical crises were going on.

A car pulled up to Kelly's Diner which a few weeks after what was affectionately called the elevator incident had re-opened after being burnt by a Russian Arsonist.

Out of the car came four young adults.

"We are so late," Maxie said dragging Spinelli into the diner, thankful for her cousin for postponing Emma's first birthday party a couple of days so that she could spend her twenty third birthday with her friends.

"You deserve a happy birthday," Spinelli had mumbled to her one evening as they were cuddled together on the foot of his bed looking up hotels in Atlantic City.

She smiled listening to him talk to her about the infamous black and white ball and the first set of nuptials of Robin and Patrick.

Smiling she gave him a kiss.

That was three weeks ago and their trip to Atlantic City was a good one for all parties involved.

Matt threw his hands around Maggie as he took in the sent of her apple shampoo.

"Come on Mag Pie."

She kissed him and headed into the diner wondering what the family would say to the news that was coming.

Entering the diner the foursome looked around at all the attendees of the little girl's party.

There was Milo, there with Mercedes and Morgan, and Max with Diane, Nikolas and Nadine were there with Spencer and Sam was with Kristina and Molly and Elizabeth was there with her boys.

"So," Sam said approaching Maxie and Spinelli, "how was the trip."

"Words can not describe how magnificent our excursion was fair Samantha."

Sam smiled glad to hear this as those two deserved happiness, especially not that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, have been since that night.

Across the room Matt was holding Emma making faces at his little niece and causing her to giggle.

"He's really great with kids isn't he," Patrick said to Robin within Maggie's earshot.

"Yep he's defiantly make a good dad one day."

Maggie looked over at them, her hand still in her pocket simply rolling her eyes.

"Are you trying to give me a hint you guys."

Robin shrugged as Patrick smiled.

"Come on, you can totally turn your column at the Herald into an editorial about the whole pregnancy experience."

Robin playfully punched Patrick as he let out a laugh thinking about Robin's blog.

"Yea, no thanks, I'm perfectly happy with using my column as is."

She smiled feeling good inside. Although she had all but given up her novel now she was glad to make a career in writing in some other way all thanks to Matt.

They were a month into being back together when he informed her of an opening at the paper for a free lance writer. That job soon turned into a weekly editorial column where Maggie got the chance to write about everything, and nothing.

"I'm perfectly happy just spoiling this little bug," Matt said kissing Emma on the forehead before placing her back on the high chair.

"Besides, Peter Pan would need to leave Neverland first anyway," Elizabeth said grinning at Matt who in his off time highly enjoyed orchestrating play dates with Cam and Jake to the point that they would refer to him as Uncle Matt as well.

"Peter Pan, ha ha...very funny...I'll have you know."

Maggie leaned over and kissed his cheek as she whispered in his ear.

"Do you really think this is the way to tell them?"

Matt shook his head kissing her back as Mike Corbin came out from the back with a small cake smiling at the new guests at the party.

A round of Happy Birthday was sung as Robin helped Emma blow out her candles.

Cake was now being passed around the room and Maggie knew it was now or never as she finally removed her hand from her jean pocket to grab a paper plate letting the ring on her finger sparkle under the harsh florescent light.

Eyes fell on her before drifting to Matt.

"Maggie," Milo said, "are you..."

Maggie swallowed.

"Engaged."

Milo nodded.

"Well..."

"Not exactly,' Matt said as Patrick glared at his little brother while Spinelli and Maxie tried to keep their grins hidden.

"What do you mean not exactly Matt; you don't just give a woman a diamond like that."

"Well you see...."

"Matt and Maggie are married," Spinelli blurted out as all eyes went on him. "What," he said shrugging, they are."

All eyes were on Spinelli now except for Max and Milo who were giving the young doctor the death glare.

Maggie sucked in a deep breath as she looked over to her brothers then over to Matt and smiled.

"Well we were in Atlantic City and Matt pulls me to the side and tells me that he knows this is Maxie's trip but he wanted to go for a walk with me alone. So I agree and we go walk down the empty boardwalk when he stops and gets down on his knee."

Matt smiled as he took Maggie's hands into his.

"I told her, Mag Pie, I've loved you since back in Albuquerque and it was fate that gave me a second chance. I wanted to do this before and I want to do this even more now....I then got down on my knee and asked if she'd spend the rest of her life with me."

"And I said yes."

Milo looked at them.

"But that doesn't explain why you're married Maggie, I mean isn't it every girls dream to have a big fancy wedding with all their friends and family and...."

"And it's not mine Milo, I just wanted to keep it simple and so I said yes but why not prolong it and let's find a chapel then and there."

"So they called me and Spinelli who were making out like bandits at the casino and asked if we wanted to be witnesses."

"And the rest is history, Milo please don't be mad at me."

Milo looked at his kid sister and smiled.

"One question are you happy."

Maggie nodded.

"Well then I'm happy for you, the least you can do though is let me and Max throw you guys something here for the family."

Maggie nodded and threw her hands around her brother as they continued to celebrate the first of what would be many family events to come.

--

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading**


	21. Steal My Thunder: Spixie Madine

**Steal My Thunder**

_Ok this was done for the 1000 word challenge over at If Only in my Fantasies (972 words before Author note and title) the prompt was A family dinner goes terribly wrong which I know I adapted it loosely but it's all about interpretation right? That being said, don't own GH but hope you enjoy... this was posted there a while ago and is just now being cross-posted here. This piece was voted as one of the Best Challenge pieces done in the forum's first year so I hope you enjoy...._

**April 2010**

She never thought this day would be possible, after all it was only a year and a half ago she told him she wasn't the marring type and yet there she was soon to be Mrs. Maxie Spinelli and she couldn't be happier.

"And they lived happily ever after," she read to her god daughter Emma smiling as she listened to the sounds coming from down stairs.

They had just arrived back at the Scorpio Home from the wedding rehearsal and the bride to be was steeling a moment with the baby girl.

"It's your party," said the baby's godfather Matt Hunter from the doorway, "let me take care of the little rugrat."

Maxie turned and smiled wondering when Matt Hunter became a somewhat decent being but as she handed him little Emma she instantly knew why.

"Thanks," Maxie mouthed as she snuck out of the nursery and down the stairs.

--

Arriving downstairs moments later she was stopped by her cousin Robin.

"Matt's in there."

Maxie nodded.

"So anyway I'm glad you and Spinelli didn't break from tradition."

Maxie smiled.

"I figure if we are going to be the only couple in this town that lasts we better go all out."

Robin rolled her eyes.

"I mean no offence; I'm sure you and Patrick will…"

Robin nodded understanding her and Patrick were highly unconventional in the whole marriage thing but they were making it work.

"So," Mac said putting his arms around his two girls, "when should this dinner begin."

Maxie looked at her fiancé and Patrick seated at the table already and smiled. This was a small family meal and though Spinelli's granny was flying in she wanted to stay at the Metro Court and rest up while Jason knew his place wasn't with the Commissioner and the hacker turned police cadet now accepted it.

It was then Matt came down stairs holding a baby monitor.

"The little monster is down."

Patrick rolled his eyes at his brother's name for the little girl.

"If you think she's monstrous now just wait till she reaches her terrible twos in a few months."

The family began to banter back and fourth a bit about little Emma and the joys of marriage as the small dinner catered from Kelly's was served.

--

The doorbell rang as they finished their salads.

"I'll get it," Matt said as Maxie rolled her eyes.

"I wonder who that will be," she said in a somewhat sarcastic tone knowing full well it was Matt's girlfriend Nadine Crowell on the other side of the door.

The blonde entered in a light sundress leaning over to kiss the doctor.

"Sorry I was late but you know how things get."

He nodded smiling at the fact that he was with someone who knew the life of a medical professional.

"We just started come in."

Nadine followed him and sat at the table. Looking at Spinelli she kept congratulating him over the fact that he finally got the girl in the end.

--

Dinner was soon over and it was time for dessert.

Mac banged on a glass insisting he make a toast.

The young guests all yawned except for Maxie who punched her fiancé playfully before looking at her father.

"Go on dad."

Mac nodded going on about how he was glad to be a part of Maxie's life and to see that she finely got it together with a great job and a man that despite his faults brought the best out in her.

Maxie hugged him when he was done speaking as Spinelli smiled.

"Thanks dad."

Mac grimaced. He was just now getting used to Patrick calling him that.

Then Matt let out a cough.

"I'd like to say something too."

Maxie smiled wondering what he wanted to say.

"I am not the sentimental type," he began as Maxie rolled her eyes.

It was now Spinelli's time to slug her back.

"Let the man speak dearest Maximista."

She sighed letting the other man go on.

"Anyway, I'm not the sentimental type or anything but I don't know if it's this wedding or the season or what it is but…"

It was then he looked over at Nadine.

"Nadine Crowell from the moment you became a thorn in my side, stalking me thinking I was a drug dealer, while you were gushing about that Prince Charming that turned out to be a total looser…well…"

It was then he got up from his chair and sunk down on one knee causing Nadine's face to lighten up while Maxie's twisted into an utterly annoyed grin.

'Oh no he isn't' Maxie thought.

"Nurse Crowell, will you marry me."

Nadine speechlessly nodded as Matt slipped a ring on her finger causing Maxie to stand up in a fit of rage.

"Matt Hunter how could you," she cried, "you just had to steal my thunder, ruin my perfect wedding."

"Maximista calm down."

"Calm down, no I won't….he did this on purpose didn't you….didn't you…you saw how happy I was and…"

Matt gave her an apologetic look. This defiantly wasn't the reaction he was going for.

"I'm sorry Maxie."

"Sorry, that's all you can say is sorry."

"Well it's not like it was the actual wedding, I mean this is just a family affair."

"A family to which you're only in by marriage."

"I'm sorry."

"You said that…."

Nadine looked over at Maxie now then back at Matt.

"You know, maybe I should give this back."

Matt looked at Nadine then Maxie then smiled.

"After the wedding," he whispered.

"After the wedding."

She handed him back the ring kissing him on the cheek just as Emma began to cry.

"I'll get her," they heard Robin say as the two young couples were in the moment lost in each other and thoughts of happily ever after.

**The End**


	22. It's A Love Story: Ethina

**It's a Love Story**

**Ok so with the month almost over I finally wrestled my muse into doing a one-shot for the May couple of the month at If Only In My Fantasies 'Ethina'. Lots of references to a certain non-daytime fandom in here see if you can spot them! Song used Love Story by Taylor Swift (though in some of the stanzas I use the Dave Days version)**

**

* * *

**

Standing behind the stage curtain in one of the Metro Courts ballrooms Ethan Lovett was beginning to wonder just what he heck he had gotten himself into.

Sure he had performed in public before both at Spinelli and Maxie's non wedding (which was how she knew about his voice to begin with) and once more with his father at another one of Jake's Karaoke Nights. However though for a good cause this wasn't Karaoke not by a long shot.

Listening to Lulu and that Brooklyn chick sing a haunting rendition of Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' he let his mind flash back to about a month ago.

**XXX**

_He had been sitting at Kelly's when Kristina Davis stormed in like a bat out of hell._

_Sure the two of them had a history that he'd rather forget (her accusing him of beating her…like he'd ever do something as sick and misogynistic as that) but there was something about the young seventeen year old girl that intrigued him and so when she sat across from him with a desperate look on her face he just couldn't help but let her talk._

"_Ethan I need your help."_

_He was a weakness of his to help damsels in distress and so he let her go on._

"_So Carly's decided all of a sudden to revive the annual nurses ball."_

_He flashed the kid a questionable look._

"_It was a fundraiser the town put on long before I was born, kind of like this cabaret thing to raise money for AIDS research."_

_Ethan nodded._

"_Anyway so Carly asked me to do a number well…"_

"_You want me to sing with you."_

"_Oh would you… thanks."_

**XXX**

He smiled at his sister who had just headed backstage. He didn't know Lulu had a set of pipes like that.

Dr. Steven Webber was now on stage singing some acoustic country number as she appeared by his side.

Her hair was set in a pair of braids wrapped around her head like a crown of sorts while she had on a pale pink colored sundress.

"So are you ready to face the music," she piped up sounding way too enthusiastic then again why shouldn't she… after all he was the one doing all the singing all she need do was stand there and look pretty.

**XXX**

"_Ok so I was thinking," she spoke as he sat on her couch at the Lake House. It had taken allot of begging but Alexis and Sam finally allowed him back in the house even if it was with constant supervision._

"_Should I be afraid?" he asked as she hit him with a pillow meeting a cautious gaze from her mother._

"_Sorry," she spoke to the older women before turning to Ethan, "anyway…"_

_She handed him her Ipod (pink of course) and flipped on a song._

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**_

He took the ear buds out and winced a bit. Taylor Swift was she freaking kidding him.

"_It's a story song," Kristina spoke with pride._

_He just looked at her._

"_It means we can act it out on stage as you sing it."_

_He caught her phrasing she just said 'you' sing it meaning him._

"_Um love I think we have a problem, you said I was going to sing."_

_Kristina nodded as she began to remind him about how she heard him sing at Spinelli and Maxie's 'non' wedding._

"_I know I can sing," he spoke trying not to sound to full of himself, "Its just well isn't this song from the female perspective."_

_Almost like she knew this would be his reaction she popped open her laptop and went to You Tube where she flipped to a channel with some guy named Dave something or other singing the song._

_He had to admit that this blokes cover was rather good if not better then the original though from looking at the other videos on the channel he had to wonder about the kids borderline obsessivness with Miley Cyrus but that was neither her or there._

"_Fine I'll sing it."_

**XXX**

Dr. Webber was now backstage and Carly was now on stage talking about silent auctions and raffles.

Ethan knew the program for the evening. They were to be next.

Sucking in a breath he listened to the blonde call their names and they headed on stage and the familiar music began to play:

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**_

He began to sing as he watched Kristina enter the stage on a make shift balcony. As he continued to sing the song and they continued to act out the lyrics on stage. As the song went on he got to one particular stanza which got to him every time making him cringe thinking about how Sonny had put a hit on him when he had thought he was the one abusing his baby girl:

_**'Cause I was Romeo, you were a scarlet letter  
And your daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and you said…**_

He listened to her sweetly sing the next stanza. Her voice like an angel no matter how much she self deprecated herself in the singing department.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
**_

His eyes locked on hers

_**Juliet save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
**_

They finished this song with such intensity that it was no surprise that they got a standing ovation. What did surprise him in a good way was the way that she ran into his arms backstage embracing him in a hug and the way that he proceeded to lift her up into a deep passionate kiss thinking that despite all the drama this was definitely the beginning of their own personal love story.

**The End**


	23. Raindrops on Roses: MayaXEthan

**Rain Drops On Roses**

**Ok here is a little piece of Maya/Ethan fluffers I wrote for the 'thunderstorm' prompt on the gh_unwrapped LJ don't own the fandom sadly also my first time writing this ship (and Maya in general) hope I didn't disappoint… lyrics used are from Favorite Things from the musical Sound of Music to which the title also comes from.**

His charms had finally gotten to her and she agreed to go on a date with him…a real date with him and that was why they were walking down the docks that evening.

"Is there a reason your taking me here?" her voice rang out into the dark evening, "your not taking me to one of your mob meetings are you."

He shook his head.

"No love," he said truthfully as he would never drag her into that side of him and frankly if it weren't for the money…dirty as it was he'd try to get out of that life while he still was in the shallow end of the mob pool.

"Then why are you taking me for a walk on the docks?"

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully."

He looked into Maya's eyes and smiled his sweetly seductive grin.

"I heard there is a nice gelato stand nearby."

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Gelato Ethan….seriously?"

"Well if you don't like that…."

"No, I was just expecting you to say you like the smell of the air or something."

"Well I do enjoy the aroma of salty sewage but gelato seemed more romantic."

"Romantic? Since when were you Mr. Romantic?"

Before he could open his mouth faint drops began to fall.

"Hey…I resent that…anyway it looks like rain…how about we skip the gelato and head back to my place to watch a movie."

"Your place as in…"

"My studio apartment, not Zacchara's penthouse."

"Well in that case…."

**XXX**

By the time they arrived at Ethan's place the sprinkling had turned into a full blown downpour.

"Why don't I go and get you something dry to put on."

"So THAT'S why you dragged me here…to get me out of my clothes."

"And into a pair of my drier ones….I don't want to good doctor to get sick now…not on my watch."

Maya smiled.

"No," she replied, "wouldn't have that."

Watching Ethan walk away a smile crossed the young woman's lips though she didn't want him to see in lest he got any ideas. She was still a bit wary on forming a full blown relationship to this guy who reminded her of her past boyfriend who died do to his own reckless impulses.

"Here you go love," Ethan said tossing over a pair of boxers and a T-shirt in her directions seconds after reemerging in drier cloths, the soft sounds of thunder suddenly filling the air causing Maya to jump.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing…it's just…well."

"Go on I promise I won't laugh."

Maya nodded.

"I'm kind of afraid of thunder."

Ethan chuckled.

"Hey…you promised."

Ethan tried to repress his laughter as he pointed out where the bathroom was so that his date could change while he proceeded to pop some popcorn.

**XXX**

"There all nice and dry," Ethan said with a smirk as he perched himself on one side of his ratty couch, "now I don't have cable and my DVD collection kind of sucks…."

Maya interrupted him.

"And you invited me here to watch a movie her then because?…."

A louder sound of thunder rocked the house causing Maya to jump on the opposite side of the couch as Ethan began to mumble under his breath in a singsong tone:

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

_These are a few of my favorite things…._

Maya blinked a bit.

"Are you singing Ethan?"

A faint blush fell across his cheeks.

"Well you said you were afraid of thunder….and I thought…"

He began to let out a laugh.

"What did you think?"

"Well in the Sound of Music…"

"Oh my god I knew that song sounded familiar…I didn't peg you for the kind of guy who likes musicals."

"Well you know what they say…you can't judge a book by its cover."

"So your gay?"

Ethan blushed.

"I mean I experimented once but…I mean no…I just have a broad taste in film."

Maya silently nodded as the thunder rang out some more causing her to jump again, this time closer to where Ethan sat allowing him to sing again this time in a soft seductive whisper in her ear:

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my favorite things…_

"You have a good voice," Maya whispered as Ethan finished singing her the song, "why don't you sing at Jake's sometime."

"I did…twice in fact."

"You know what they say…third times the charm…."

There was a moment of silence that filled the air as the duo shared an almost kiss however before anything could happen Ethan pulled back.

"Maybe," he said with a smirk, "anyway…how about that movie."

"That depends…do you have Sound of Music."

Ethan let out a laugh as he got up to rifle through his DVD collection.

'You know…I think I do…"

**The End**


End file.
